Monster Hunter Ninja!
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto is a monster hunter who somehow ends up in Konoha... But, she is from Konoha? As Naruto works to find a way back home and do her quest, she discovers more of her origins and a deeper problem happening between both worlds that are technically home.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "From Hunter To Ninja"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!! If I own Naruto, I would rule the world. If I own rights to all the Monster Hunter games and manga Monster Hunter Orage, then I would rule the universe! Mua ha ha ha ha…. Okay, I need to lay off the Monster Hunter Freedom Unite for a while…

Boo-ya! This is the first Naruto/Monster Hunter crossover on !... My sister Tiger-oni-neko-who has just got an account-was planning to write this type of crossover and be the first… But, she got me hooked on Monster Hunter-forever bow down to the Hunting Horn!(My weapon of choice on Monster Hunter Freedom Unite)-and kept telling me her plot ideas and otaku ideas for her story and this plot came into my head and I had to write it down. My sis ain't mad at me for this as she loves my stories and she knows I don't have the same plot as hers… In fact, our plots are quite opposite to each other, showing that even though we are twins, we think completely different. I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoy whacking Gaiprey with my Hunting Horn and then hitting my feline comrade with the same horn for blowing me up with a bomb…Yes, that does happen in the game from time to time TTxTT.

Monster-Naruto-Monster

_ "Sniff." A child around four years of age quietly cried while moving through a thick forest. The blond hair child was confused… So confused as to how this happen and where the lust forest went as it was now replaced by a jungle. All the weird animal sounds scared the blue eyed child as the child moved through the jungle somewhat crying as the child knew being in one spot like a deep forest was not safe._

_ 'But… Where do I go?' The child through, hugging the large scroll with small arms. It was the only thing other than the clothes on the child that the blond had from what the child called home… But, could such a torturous place be called home?_

_ '…I got to stay strong… I lived through getting cut by knives, kicked by the kids and adults alike, and living basically on my own! I can't give up now!'_

_ "Waaargh!!! Waaargh!!!"_

_ "Huh?" The child looked up to find a cat size orange and black smooth looking lizard with wings land on the child's whiskered cheek face. "Ack! Get off! I can't see!!" The child struggled before the lizard climbed on top of the child's head just in time for the blond to see the large two-legged, sliverish blue lizard/bird mix running towards them._

_ "Ack!!!" The blond ran, barely avoiding the… monster's sharp claws. "Why do things like this only happen to me!!!?" The blond was then forced to stop because of a cliff._

_ "Squaw!!" The creature prepared to strike as the blond fists tighten so much, they began to bleed. "Squaw!!!" The lizard charged for the blond to look at it with silted sapphire blue eyes and fangs in the blond's mouth._

_ "Leave me alone, dammit!!!" The child slammed the beast right between the eyes with a punch and knocked the creature back before grabbing both hands together. "There's no way I'm going to be your dinner!!!" The blond hopped into the air and slammed the gripped hands down to hear a sickening crack from its skull breaking and it collapsed to the ground dead._

_ "Huff… Huff…" The blond panted, not noticing the whisker like marks had become long glowing red crystal, but thin triangles upon the child or the face the red on the blond's knuckles were not just the blood from the beast, but red crystal with a small. "… What is this thing?" The child asked, picking up the scroll dropped during the battle before poking the creature with a stick._

_ "Wraaagh…" The child took the cat size monster from the blond mob it had attached itself to. The child looked over the creature to see it was orange with black stripes and a white belly._

_ "…You look like a dragon… And a wolf… But, you're a scary-cat…" The child sighed while looking at the creature._

_ "Waaag…." The creature looked down, shivering in fear._

_ "…… Futeki…" The creature looked at the blond hair child. "It means 'fearless' and I am giving you that name so you can be fearless." The child grinned, not noticing the long pointed ears coming out of the child's head twitching with joy. "My name is Naruto! Do you like your name, Futeki?"_

_ "Wraaagh! Wraaagh!" The dragon squealed in joy._

"Huh…?" A blond hair child looking around being just a short pre-teen blinked, awaken thanks to hearing some kind of commotion from the hammock the blond was sleeping in. The blond was wearing an orange kimono-like top tied loosely around the waist with a loose obi with bags connected to it and loose black armor made from scales and metal over the chest, loose black pants tuck into black scale leg armor that matched the blond's gauntlets which only covered the arm, but just the back and front of the hand to make the knuckle and fingers free, and a black and orange headband to keep the blond's long hair from going into the blond's sapphire to the point of being reflecting like eyes. The blond also had red crystal on the knuckles, as claw like nails, and triangle whisker marks on the cheeks.

The blond got out of the hammock and looked around. "Futeki?"

"Oh, you're up, Naruto." Naruto looked up to see a young man in metal armor with black scale patches for the buckles with black clothes underneath with red markings while he was wearing a metal helmet on his head that hid his face except his eyes glowed somehow a low red that showed through the eye holes.

"Oh, hey… Why are you wearing your armor? Don't cha remember your eyes?" Naruto sighed, looking at their home. Most of the houses around the median size village were round buildings with straw or wood titles roofs along with steam coming up from all the hot springs underneath and had plenty of trees around. However, the blond's home was a giant tree which was hollowed out a bit in the trunk to make a home inside it. A very roomy one at that for several reasons.

"Oh, I was just finishing putting in the hexes so the tree can still grow with our home inside, so I was wearing this for protection…." The man sweated inside the armor as the blond glared at him. "…And because it's private in here…" (Mythbuster fans rejoice! Guess who said that!... Not character, I meant Mythbuster… Sorry, couldn't resist that. Now onto the story.)

"…" Naruto only sighed before getting back to subject on the mind. "Hey, do you know where Futeki is?"

"Wasn't he sleeping next to you?" The man asked, a bit confused.

"Wraaagh!!! Wraaaagh!!" Both looked to see the now just bigger than a large horse Futeki, the wolf looking miniature wyvern with mostly fur instead of scales like most wyverns had along with orange crystal coming out of the wyvern's head as horns, running away from a group of for people in similar armor to the guy next to Naruto with weapons in hands. "Wraaagh!"

"Ack! Hey!" Naruto groaned as the large beast hid behind the blond and managed to perch its upper half on Naruto with its head resting on top of the mob of blond hair. "…Yesh, I'm surrounded by cowards."

"Unhand that child, you wyvern!" The leader of the group shouted before Naruto snorted.

"I-di-ots." Naruto sighed.

"What!?" The group glared at the blond. "How can you say that when you are in danger of being eaten!?!"

"Duh… I'm not. Fuketi maybe an omnivore, but the biggest thing he eats is large herbivores and I have to cook it because he hates eating it raw unless it's raw Popo… Actually, he'll eat meat I cook, but that's the biggest he'll hunt and bring me to cook for him. What he likes to eat are mainly plants." Naruto explained. "Fuketi is cowardly, but he is also nice enough not to attack people, so don't attack him back!" Naruto growled.

"What is going on?" A young woman wearing an elegant pink kimono sighed. She had pale skin, narrowed eyes, and long pointed ears as her dark hair was pull back into a bun asked while walking up.

"Oh, Chief… Let me guess. These guys are new hunters you called out to for more people?" Naruto bared teeth in anger.

"Yes… But, I instructed them to meet me at the guild first… If they had followed that simple order, then you would be probably happier." The young woman sighed. "Please apologize to Naruto… Fuketi is Naruto's fri-"

"Did you just say Naruto as in the Great Hunter Uzumaki Naruto!?!" The group recoiled.

"I heard he defeats wyverns with just his fists!"

"He can even clone himself and fight a huge wyvern on his own!" (Guess what jutsu that is!)

"…" The group looked at the young man in arm next to the kid. "Let's us join you on a hunt!!!" The man in armor sweated as the hunters crowded him. "Let us join your hunting party!"

"Hmm… I'm not Naruto…" The man sighed. "Naruto is the blond. I'm just her fiancé."

"What?" All of them looked at the blond hair child before erupting in laughter. "This little kid! This kid must be happy to have-"

"SHUT UP, YOU NOOBS!!!!" Naruto roared, causing all of them to flinch in shock. "You are idiots! Agh! Forget it! Where's my armor!? I'm going hunting!" Naruto hissed in anger before finding her black armor and put on a black helm, a another black chest plate, but with orange scales for shoulder guards, hip guards made from large orange scales, and put a back hip pouch with a large, tube pouch that was well-built to be waterproof and battle-proof on her obi like belt. "Futeki, let's go." Naruto picked up two quite large yo-yos in orange scale pouch and attached them to the hips before hoping onto the wolf looking wyvern and the wyvern took off.

"What the!? You're letting that little kid go of on his own!?!" One of the hunters shouted at the man in armor.

"Yeah… She is eighteen." The armored hunter sighed with the others gapping. "Excuse me, but also have a hunt to go to as well."

"Wait!?! What is that guy going to hunt!?!" The leader of the group shouted.

"… Naruto went to hunt a Kushala Daora. I'm going to hunt a Teostra that has been spotted near a village near here. The job of being a hunter never ends." The now known hunter left the group of hunters behind.

"Stupid noobs." Naruto growled in anger as she rode on top of her friend for many years. 'Only idiots and noobs would underestimate anyone…'

_"Naruto, you must never underestimate any enemy… Be it beast or man."_

'…Sensei…' Naruto thought before focusing again. 'I have a job to-'

"DOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto shouted when the large sliver metal, rough looking dragon Naruto was hired to kill hit Futeki and knocked Naruto off. Naruto noticed a scar on the dragon's nose. "No way! You're-"

"ROOOOOAR!!!!" The dragon unleashed a storm of wind that actually kept Naruto up in the air, though struggling.

"Wraaagh!!" Futeki cried out while trying to rescue his friend, but the two battling giants created a cyclone that made it impossible for the small dragon to get close enough to Naruto.

"Heh, so you are still around… I'm going to make ya dinner!!" Naruto smirked inside her helm while pulling out the two yo-yos from their holsters and flung them at the huge beast which showed they were decked out with blades on the outer wheels with a smooth inside wheel for her to grip on. The flexible metal wire wrapped around the dragon's arm. "Just like I was planning long ago!"

"ROOOOOAAR!!!" The dragon did a dive, heading towards a large lake.

"Heh heh! I know! Grilled dragon meat with herbs! You'll make a great main dish for the reception!!!" Naruto shouted before she felt kind of funny and noticed the dragon seeming to disappear at some places before everything was engulfed in a flash of light water as the dragon hit the water before becoming dark.

"Wraaagh!?!" Futeki looked around the lake to find both the dragon and his friend gone, as if they disappeared. "Wraaaagh! Woooooooooh!!!!!" Futeki landed before letting out a howl of despair.

Monster-Ninja-Monster

"….Is he alright?" Naruto heard voices, but they didn't really register as her head felt like an Elder Dragon chewed on it. Which almost happened once, so she did know close to how that felt.

"Shouldn't we get Iruka-sensei?" However, Naruto heard whoever was around her gasp as she sat up, rubbing her head through her helm.

'What was I doing before?' Naruto thought sleepily, trying to remember what happened… Before remembering what she was fighting and got up looking around. However, the wind was calm and no dragon in sight, though there were several shocked pre-teens looking at her. 'Great… I guess we will always be rivals if this keeps happening.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't be moving! You could be hurt!" Naruto looked at the group of pre-teens… Actually, it was just two kids, but that was technically a group to Naruto. Naruto realized it was the pink hair, green eyed girl that shouted. She studied their clothing which was thin and provides protection at all.

"…You're saying that when I am the one in armor? What kind of idiot dresses like that in a hunting ground?" Naruto asked to see the pink hair girl turn red in anger. "Are you two noobs?"

"Noobs?" Twelve year old Uchiha Sasuke asked. First, he gets separated from his last class before the Gennin Exams when a sudden storm of wind hit the area of forest they would having the class in,gets found by one of his annoying fangirls, and now they found an armor wearing weirdo.

"I call all new hunters to Yukumo Village or idiots… They always get on my nerves, especially when they chase Futeki." Naruto sighed. "But, where am I?"

"You are in the forest outside of Konoha." Sasuke sighed.

"Ko-no-ha? Where is that?" Naruto asked as the group sweated.

"You don't where Konoha is!?! It's the ninja village in Fire Country!" The pink hair girl shouted at the armored blond.

"Konoha… Konoha… I know I heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember…. Oh, well… Can you at least show me to your village's hunter's guild? Maybe they can help me out."

"….Hunter's guild? What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as Haruno Sakura looked like she was about to tear the armor off the armored kid and kill him… Well, Sasuke guessed it was a guy under the armor from the somewhat mid-range voice which was kind of high for a guy.

"Huh? You're village doesn't have a hunter's guide? That's weird… Especially as it is clear we are in a forest… Doesn't your village get attack a lot by beasts because of that?"

"Okay!?! What the heck are you talking about!? You are making."

"Gaagh!!" Sakura and Sasuke froze as a large sliver blue birdlike reptile came out of the bushes and had some kind blue feathered crest on top of its head and had two smaller versions of itself without the head crest next to it. It was clear they had pointed teeth and sharp claws.

"W-W-What the heck are those things!?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Well, well. A Gaidrome and two Gaiprey." Naruto sighed, finding her two yo-yos next to her, but the wire had snapped. She picked them up calmly and put the weapons back before snapping open her tube pouch to pull up a large scroll. "Ya know how to fight monsters?"

"Monsters!?! We're ninja! We never seen anything like those things before!!" Sakura shouted before seeing one of the smaller ones jump into the air towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

Sasuke froze before Naruto jumped in front of him and knocked the beast back with just a thrust of the shoulder.

"Hmph… Never under estimate an opponent. But, even a novice hunter can kill these guys. Whatever this 'ninja' job is, it sucks if you let your guard around a these carnivores." Naruto opened up her scroll and touched one of the kanji for a long katana that looked to be made of bone to come out. "Here. Try that." Naruto threw it to Sasuke who caught it and was shocked it was pretty light to what it looked like it was. "Catch!" Naruto unsealed and threw a shield to Sakura. "Say bavk and make sure they don't get behind you!" Naruto threw her scroll over to the pink hair girl who was very mad before charging the leader. "Take care of the Gaiprey! I'll take out the Gaidrome!"

"Sure! If they are the small ones!" Sasuke blocked a smaller dino's claws before slashing its chest while it jump back and stabbed the other into the heart, killing it and leaving Sasuke with only one more to deal with.

-BAM!!!-

"EH!?" Sasuke looked at the killed reptile thanks to a head shot and saw Sakura on the ground holding a strange barrel device with her eyes clearly close.

"Did you just fire off a bowgun with your eyes close!?!" Naruto shouted in shock… Maybe the pink hair girl had a little talent with that weapon when Sakura nodded. However the Gaidrome jumped over Naruto and ran towards Sakura. "Duck!"

"EEEK!!!!" Sakura screamed while covering her head with her arms to protect herself before Naruto did a flying spin kick that hit her heel against the Gaidrome's neck and snapped its neck, killing it.

'No way…' Sasuke thought in shock. He had a hard time swinging a blade and killing an oversize reptile, but that blond just killed a large one with a simple kick. 'Just who is this person?!'

"You alright?" Naruto asked while helping Sakura.

"Yeah… Ow…" Sakura hissed when she discovered she had a slight gash on her arm.

"Let me see that…" Naruto looked at the wound. "It doesn't need stitches. You're very lucky as Gaidrome claws are very sharp." Naruto pulled out a bottle filled with green medicine and a roll of bandages. "This is going to hurt, but this will clean the wound as well as heal it faster." Sakura flinched as Naruto put the medicine onto the wound before she wrapped it up. "There. Now, promise me _**NEVER**_ fire a bowgun or any projectile weapon with your eyes closed again."

"S-Sure." Sakura sweated at how serious the blond's tone was.

"Yes. I rather not have my eye shot out." Naruto sighed while grabbing the bowgun and re-sealing it. "Can I have the long blade back?"

"What?" Sasuke asked before realizing the armor kid meant the blade he was holding. "What if more-"

"Gaidrome and Gaiprey live in cold climates as they are ice-attribute monsters. They must have somehow gotten displaced by something… That's right! I landed in a lake before waking up here!" Naruto chimed.

"Huh?" Both looked at the blond as if she was weird.

"You guys say monster don't…. Well, technically was not existing here, right?" Naruto asked for both nodded. "Well, I went through some kind of portal from my monster filled world to this non-monster filled world while hunting..."

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked as Sakura blinked.

"No idea, but it explains the weird fazing thing I saw before blacking out. It also might explain the Gaidrome and its minions… Wait. Better not forget putting these guys away." Naruto made the extra kanji on her scroll and sealed the bodies of the three dead "monsters."

"What are you going to with those?!" Sakura asked in shock.

"Eat the meat." Naruto replied as both paled. "Plus, their hides are good for armor and weapons along with the bones and claws. A hunter always uses all they can from a kill." Naruto sighed while sealing the katana away.

"O-Okay…" Sasauke sighed as Sakura was really pale.

"Hey. How do you think you get meat?" Naruto snorted while Sakura and Sasuke realized it and felt bad for some reason. "But… My name is Uzumaki Naruto… What's yours?" Naruto took off her helm making both pre-teens blink at her.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura... But why the heck did you just give me a shield!?! Do you hate girls!!!?" Sakura yelled at the blond.

"… I'm a girl, too, if you like to know." Naruto sighed as both gapped. "But, many mistake me for a guy even when I am in my real eighteen year old form."Naruto sighed as tears of despair when down her cheeks.

"There, there… I barely managed to get anything in the T&A Department, too… Instead, I got a huge forehead." Sakura sighed, patting Naruto's shoulder while Sasuke just stood back, confused as to what was going on.

"HEEEEY!!!" All three looked up to see a tanned man with a light scar on his nose and wearing a strange outfit (Chûnin attire) to Naruto. "What the heck is going on here!?!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura shouted as Naruto noticed a sliver hair man in similar attire coming up with a group of pre-teens.

"Are you alright, Sakura? I heard a scream." Iruka sighed, seeing the two missing students were found after the freak storm. However, Iruka then notice Naruto standing next to Sasuke.

"Yeah. We attacked by some beasts and Naruto helped us." Sakura sheepishly smiled when Iruka noticed the bandages on her arm.

"You're arm!?"

"It's just a scratch. Naruto treated to make sure it wouldn't get infected and such." Sakura sighed before Sasuke and she was shocked when Mizuki had a pulled a kunai and had it at Naruto's neck. "Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing!?!"

"Who are you and what is your business here in Konoha?" Mizuki glared at the blond who looked at the kunai… before biting it and breaking it. "EHH!?" Mizuki gapped at his broken kunai.

"Pfft. Such a poor quality weapon…" Naruto snorted. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto… I have no purpose in Konoha except figuring out where the Kushala Doara I was hunting went."

"Kushala Doara?" The Chûnin asked as Sakura and Sasuke had a sinking feeling it was a beast worse than what they fought.

"A level ten ancient metal dragon known to attack villages with wind attacks. It causes cyclones to appear as it controls wind." Naruto sighed as Sakura and Sasuke paled while both Chûnin raised an eyebrow. "I was hired by the hunter's guild to kill it, but somehow I ended up here while fighting and it escaped… Have there been any strange sudden storms around here?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke instantly realized what the sudden storm they went through was. They were about to tell Naruto when Iruka ruffled the blond's hair.

"You have one overactive imagination." Iruka sighed as both pre-teens who knew the truth just stood there in shock. "Where's your parents, kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen! I'm just using a jutsu to keep myself in this form!" Naruto then bit (gentlely to the point of just taking blood) Iruka's hand which cause the man to take it back.

"Heh. Why the heck would you use a little kid form to hunt a 'dragon?'" Mizuki chuckled.

"Because it makes it hard for a dragon the size of a five story building to hit me… And because my partner has a fetish for my body as I got curves." This causes both Chûnin to blush tomato red. "Plus, for your information, I ain't got parents. The closest thing I had to parents was my sensei that died a while back."

"…You need help…" Iruka sighed as Mizuki helped to drag the blond towards Konoha as the said blond was too shocked at to how stupid the two men were while Sakura and Sasuke was wondering the same thing as the class followed their teachers back to Konoha.

Monster-Ninja-Monster

"…" Naruto just sighed while looking at the headband in her hands. "Why do I have to become this 'ninja' thing?" Naruto asked the old man in front of her wearing formal robes. He was sitting behind a desk full of paperwork.

"Well, you are a citizen of Konoha even though you disappeared seven years ago. I know it may seem forced, but there are… problems that will happen if I don't do this."

"B-But, I already have a home! I got to find a way back!" Naruto sighed. She was worried both of her friends would be crying rivers thinking she was dead.

"I can understand. Once you find your way home, you can just go into retirement in the ninja field and go back into what you were doing before." The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed.

"But, that's the problem! I was on a quest and the very dragon I was paid to slay is roaring around in this world, probably attacking a village somewhere!" Naruto said in worry.

"…Iruka was right. You do have an overactive imagination." The Hokage sighed.

"I'm not crazy!!! This is the paperwork to prove it!!" Naruto pulled out some papers and slammed it in front of the Hokage, causing the other paperwork to fall onto the floor.

"Huh?" The Hokage looked at the papers and blinked. "…I can read some of it, but… Naruto… What is a Monster Hunter?"

"That's what I am." Naruto sighed. "I hunt monsters on hunting grounds which are mainly opened to hunters, but they have to get a special permit through a 'quest' which is a mission. That's how we hunters get our money and main source of materials for weapons. I accidently became one when I was four thirteen years ago… But, I guess whatever sent me to the hunter world also put me in the past some and hence how I got older." Naruto sighed, trying to remember what happened.

"…So, you weren't making up anything." The Hokage sighed as he could tell with Naruto's eyes and tone that the blond was not lying.

"No… Kushala is a powerful and deadly dragon. Luckily, by what I heard, it must have gotten confused thanks to what had happened and went to find an isolated spot to rest for a while… However, if I don't find it and kill it, it will attack villages as it is a very territorially dragon." Naruto sighed.

"I see… I will keep you informed then if I get any information on this dragon." Hiruzen sighed.

"Thanks… But… There is also more to the problem as I found out." Naruto sighed as Hiruzen had the bad feeling he always dreads. He had a feeling a lot of "Naruto Specialized Missions" were already in the making.

'I need to buy some aspin.' The Hokage sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. The council was probably going to be nagging at him for this, so the "council meetings stock" needed restocking if he was going to survive to the end of three months.

--------------

Yo! Done! I love this story! Mainly because I added a little I-Robot parody scene for those who seen the movie know about. I hope you liked it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "A Hunter's Team?"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Here's chapter two, and I have two otakus at the end of this chapter as I decided to do otakus for this story and included two to make up for not having one in chapter one. I hope you enjoy this and review!

Monster-Naruto-Monster

Naruto only sighed while walking into a classroom full out loud, rowdy kids. The fact her sensitive ears were hunting even before getting into the wing of that classroom showed how loud the kids were. It made the blond wonder why the heck these children were being made into warriors who kill other people.

'Luckily, I'm one person who doesn't care if it's human or monster, I will kill if I need to.' Naruto let out a sigh while sitting down, ignoring the strange stares she was getting as she didn't have her armor on.

"Is that the weirdo who was in the strange armor?"

"He's around our age…"

"How did that lair become a ninja?"

'O-kay… I am beginning to wonder if I should have stayed living in the hunting grounds with the monsters. At least they don't spread rumors the way humans do.' Naruto sat down, not playing attention to who was next to her.

"Huh? Naruto?" Naruto looked to her side and saw Sasuke sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke." Naruto sighed in disappointment. At least there was someone here that knew the truth and believed her… Okay, more like experienced the truth than knew, but he was one of only three people in this world who believed her.

"Huh? How did you become a Genin?" Sasuke asked, kind of somewhat shocked Naruto was a ninja. However, he also understood why the village would want Naruto as a ninja. She was very strong.

"Stupid council…" Naruto grumbled for Sasuke to sweat and mentally guess the Hokage was forced to make Naruto a ninja to protect her from the council. "I mean, why the heck this village has a council. Back in the villages I pass through, there was just simply a village chief and that's it." Naruto snorted.

"…Yeah." Sasuke sighed, agreeing as it was thanks to the council that made it so people had to pass a lot more courses to graduate from the academy.

"Excuse-Huh!?! Naruto! What are you doing here!?!" Both turned to Naruto's other side to see Sakura, panting.

"Yo… Kill me, this village imprisoned me." Naruto sighed.

"…Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"They forced her to become a ninja." Sasuke sighed as well.

"Oh… What's wrong with that?" Naruto gave her a glare as in "Why do you think so?" and she then realized why and left it be. "But, Naruto, could you move so I can sit by Sasuke?"

"Why don't you ask him to move so you can sit by him?" Naruto asked back.

"As if I would move-ACK!!!" Naruto angrily grabbed the Uchiha's ear, causing all the fangirls to gasp and guys in the class-even the quiet Aburame was chuckling- to laugh.

"Respect women or you'll regret later in life." Naruto growled.

"Ow ow ow!! Okay! Okay!" Sasuke moved for Sakura to squeal and sit next to him on the other side the row. "…Why the heck you pinch my ear?" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"I just do that to most people I know, which is very low. It is effective on most animals and humans." Naruto sighed at the Uchiha who had his sore ear covered with his hand. Neither noticed Sakura was in pure heaven as Iruka came into the room.

All three sweated as Iruka went into a long speech about now being shinobi, but being on the bottom of the working chain. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jônin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

'Three man cells? Sounds like two too many… Unless it's Naruto… I wondering if she has another one of those swords she doesn't mind letting me have.' Sasuke pondered.

'It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!' Sakura thought while pumping her fist.

'Teams of three? I mean, technically the fourth person is a sensei, so there is kind of no need to count that person as a team member… Why not four like the hunting parties?' Naruto thought how strange the "shinobi" world was.

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." Iruka sighed as most of the Gennin shout in complaint.

"N-Nani?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Is this guy an idiot!? People's abilities might be match, but you also have to put in the fact of teammates personalities!" Naruto whispered to the raven hair and pink hair pre-teens.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke whispered back as Iruka began calling out teams.

"Hello, hunting parties are often done to hunt down monsters too strong for a hunter who is still too weak. However, people quickly find out you have to choose your teammates wisely or it will mean the quest will fail." Naruto sighed with both pre-teens nodding in agreement.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto looked up at her name being called up. "Haruno Sakura."

"Yes!" Sakura pumped her fist. She kind of like Naruto. Sure, they kind got off the wrong foot, but she managed to get Sasuke to move and let her sit by him, so that was a mega-plus in her book.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"YES!!!" Sakura cheered before some of Sasuke's fangirls complained.

"Iruka-sensei! Why did you put Sasuke with those two idiots!?" A blond hair girl wearing pretty skimpy clothing named Yamanaka Ino shouted.

"Simple. Sakura is the top kunoichi as Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year. Naruto is technically the dead last because of never going through the academy.

"D-Deadlast…" Naruto's head dropped as Sasuke and Sakura could easily image an arrow with the word deadlast on it jabbing Naruto's head.

"The idea is to balance out the strengths. Now, I'll be introducing you to your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you are dismissed." Iruka sweated as Sakura and Sasuke dragged Narto out of the classroom, not realizing the blond was radiating killer intent and was imaging pulling out a gun lance and attacking the Chûnin with a powerful Wyvern's Fire shot.

"Argh!!! What is with people in this world!? Was I really born in a place with stupid people!!?" Naruto groaned while Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Naruto in a forested area of the park as the blond had a little grill with a campfire going with kabobs on it to make lunch.

"Wait… You were born here?" Sasuke asked, getting out his light lunch of riceballs. Sakura took out a small bento with cooked rice and other small objects for a bento.

"Yes. It seems I was, but I don't remember anything from here or how I came to be in the… other… world…" Naruto noticed both of her teammates' lunches. "…Where's the rest of you lunch?"

"I eat light for lunch." Sasuke sighed before biting into his riceball.

"I'm on a diet, so I have to watch what I eat." Sakura sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of her head before Sasuke and she was shocked when Naruto grab one of their arms and squeezed them. "Ow! That hurts!"

"What gives!?!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto let go with a sigh.

"You guys are in poor shape." Naruto said as both looked at her with confusion. "You're basically have no meat on your bones! How are you suppose to fight with such lousy muscles?!" Naruto growled at the two Gennin.

"What are you talking about!?" Sakura growled back. "We can't be bulky in muscle because we have to be fast and stealthy!"

"Who said I meant bulking up on muscle?" Naruto glared at them both, causing Sakura and Sasuke to recoil. "Muscle is lean, but if you don't take care of it, then you won't get strong or fast as you want. In fact, muscle helps shape your form which helps keeps the fat off and refines the curves."

"What are you saying!? Muscle weights-"

"A pound of muscle and a pound of fat is the same, but muscle adds to the body in the correct way you want while fat goes the other way. If you are building up too much muscle, all you do is reduce the weight you are using in training and do more reps to keep it the shape you want it." Naruto sighed as both beginning ninja sweated. "Plus, without the proper meal and nutrients, you body begins to steal those nutrient needs from your bones and muscles, reducing the abilities of them."

"Really!?!" Sakura shouted while Sasuke paled.

"Yeah. Didn't they teach you at the academy about proper health?" Naruto only sighed when both shook their heads. "Well, you at least got somewhat good with what you have, but you need to have a bit more. Here. I got plenty of meat full of protein here so I don't mind sharing." Naruto handed her teammates each of a kabob and they took a bit for their eyes to lit up.

"Wow! This is good, Naruto!" Sakura chimed while Sasuke ate his kabob with joy. "I never tasted meat like though, what is it?"

"Gaidrome meat." Sakura and Sasuke froze and paled. "It's high in nutrients, though many people don't eat it." Naruto sighed. "I'm one hunter who uses all I can get from what I hunted. Plus, get used to it as I will be making sure you two are eating right with either the food from this world or the one I know." Naruto sighed.

"…" Sakura looked at the kabab, remembering the large lizard it came from before biting into it, thinking of eating the meat from that stupid reptile was the best revenge for scratching her. Sasuke only sighed and kept eating as it was alright. However, he then noticed the bandages on Sakura's arm was gone.

"Sakura, what happened to that wound?" Sasuke asked for Sakura to blush.

"The medicine Naruto used was amazing and it healed up overnight!" Sakura chimed. "With no scar, too!"

"Yeah. I used a potion." Naruto sighed as both looked at her. "It's powerful medicine which is made by combining a blue mushroom with an herb with alchemy which is sort of a magic kind of science, but really useful to make items that are gathered into useful items."

"I see… Hey, Naruto, so hunters take missions for hunting, right?" Sakura asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Mainly because the hunter's guild is made so we can keep a balance of nature by preventing overhunting and keep track of potentially dangerous beasts and possible growth explosions in the hunting grounds. Though, it doesn't mean people try to illegally hunt and sell hides and such on the back market." Naruto smiled. "But, what monster hunters do is using the materials they crave and gather to make better armor and weapons. I took up a bit of smithing myself though my version of it was from living in the wide range of hunter grounds as a kid till my sensei found my partner and me as the hunter guild thought we were illegal hunters when we were really living in the grounds!" Naruto chuckled.

"You're partner?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… He ended up with me nine years ago when he suddenly appeared in the woods I was in dazed and lost. He's a bit of a coward… Okay, a _lot_ of a coward, but he's a good hunter and has a good heart..." Naruto sighed. "We often hunt together, but we both took on different quests as there were two major dragons that attack villages on the loose. I hope my friend Futeki is alright, too. He's my friend and a very cowardly miniature wyvern who has been by my side as all as I can remember. He was with me when I was hunting the Kushala Daora, but we got separated." Naruto was worried about both of them. They were probably crying their eyes out.

"I see… You're home sick, are you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… I guess sensei would be shocked if he found out about this." Naruto sighed.

"You're sensei? Is he a great hunter?" Sasuke asked, wanting to meet this guy.

"…Was…. He died a while back when a hunter who was selling illegal goods on the black material was found out by him and he died in a set avalanche by the criminal when he pushed my partner and me away to protect us." Naruto looked down as Sakura and Sasuke flinched as they realized they hit a sore subject. "But, at least my master was avenged as the guild and court system gave the criminal no pity." Naruto looked at the sun. "We best get back to the school." Both nodded as Naruto poured water over the fire to kill it.

Hunter-Monster-Hunter

Two Hours Later

"…Agh! What is taking our sensei so long!?" Sakura growled while Naruto was getting Sasuke's measurements to make armor for him. Both ninja asked if Naruto could make them some armor and Naruto agreed to it as she would probably be leaving them once she found her way back to the other world, so she decided to at least leave behind a fashion statement.

"I agree. Lateness means he probably underestimates us." Naruto sighed. "Well, good thing I keep most of my stuff on me, so if he is going to keep us waiting any longer, I'll just start on the basic stuff for your armor." Naruto wrote down Sasuke's measurements under Sakura's. "But, what kind of weapon would you guys like to use?" Naruto asked while putting away the book and measuring tape.

"You mean like the sword I used?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot this world doesn't have the same weapons. Kind of. There is a good range of weapons." Naruto's ears however twitched and she smirked before grabbing an eraser from the board and put it in the doorway to make a simple trap. "This is what he gets for being late."

"As if a superior shinobi would fall such a trap." Sasuke snorted.

"True, if the superior is not arrogant and underestimating us." Naruto chimed. "It's just to see if he is a jerk or really not taking us seriously." Sasuke nodded, getting the idea. A minute later, a hand opened the door for a white cloud to engulf a sliver hair Jônin with just his right eye exposed as his left eye was covered by a headband and wore a mask over his face.

"Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed on the floor while both Gennin sweated at the gravity defying hair Jônin while thinking that this guy was really their sensei before remembering what Naruto said.

"Hmm… My first impression is I hate you!" All three paled with Naruto stop laughing before the shinobi lead them to the roof. "Now, I'd like you three to introduce yourselves."

"How about you go first?" Sakura asked as they all wanted more information on the stranger.

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams are none of your business and I have plenty of hobbies."

'… We just got his name…' All three thought while Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, now you go young lady."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura chimed as Naruto's head dropped for not making it fast enough to speak first. "I like Naruto-chan and… Actually it's a certain boy…EEK… Let's go onto dreams…" Sakura blushed deeply, making everyone around her sweated. "Uh… My other dream is to become a strong kunoichi…I hate Ino-pig and large reptiles! My hobby is reading, studying, and…" Sakura looked at Sasuke who had the sudden feeling he should make sure all his windows are well covered and keep his doors lock more often.

'Great… A fangirl. But, at least she has a little of what is needed in mind… But, what's with the large reptiles?...Must be a girl thing…' Kakashi sighed. "Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke… I don't many things I like, so there is no need to talk about dislikes… My ambition is to revive my clan…and kill a certain man..."

'Great… I got an aven-'

"OWOWOWOW!!!!" Sasuke yelped while Naruto grabbed his ear again.

"Baka! Hatred only causes pain and suffering for oneself! If you want to kill the man, just make his life a living hell and leave him be! Whatever he did, even killing another, won't be solved with death if he doesn't get punished!" Naruto growled at Sasuke who knew Naruto understood his pain a little. "Now, do a proper introduction!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his sore ear for a second time today."You know my name alright… I like training, solitude, tomatoes, and rice balls. I dislike natto, Naruto's ear pinching, and fangirls. My hobbies are training and reading." Sasuke glared at the blond.

'Now this is interesting…' Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "And now the blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto chimed. "What I like is meat be it raw or well cooked, my friends, my partner, and hunting! What I dislike are weak people who think they are strong, fake hunters, illegal hunters, the few minutes it takes to cook meat on a spilt, and when my dinner gets away." Everyone sweated at the last part. "My hobbies are hunting, sleeping, cooking, weapon and armor crafting, and I guess also a little fishing and farming, too. My dream… Well, I don't technically think I have to say it as I gotten to it, so I guess keeping the promise I made long ago and then having kids." Naruto sighed.

"…" Kakashi only sighed. 'Is this kid a ninja or a hunter? Why did the Hokage made this kid a Gennin other than the fact this kid can control an arrogant Uchiha?' Kakashi sighed. "Now that I see we understand each other, we will begin tomorrow with survival training tomorrow."

"Survival exercises?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" Sakura complained when Naruto realized something.

"It isn't a mission, but a test?" Naruto asked while Kakashi eyed smiled.

"Yep. A test with a sixty-six percent chance of failure." Kakashi chimed as Naruto sweated with her teammates who also paled. "Only nine of your graduating class of twenty-seven will be allowed to actually become Gennin while the rest of the eighteen are shipped back to the academy to learn more."

"Nani!?!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke gulped.

"…This world just keeps getting more and more weirder." Naruto sighed. "And if I guess right, this so called survival test is a fight against you?"

"You're pretty smart for someone with primal urges on the mind." Naruto shot a glare at Kakashi. "You're right. The details for this test are on this memo. Read it and be at the designated training ground on time tomorrow and bring all your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, and also don't eat breakfast unless you like to puke." Kakashi chimed before disappearing.

"…And he totally underestimates us." Naruto sighed as Sakura and Sasuke looked at her. "What kind of idiot follows stupid orders like not to eat breakfast?"

"Is that a joke?" Sasuke asked, wondering what Naruto meant.

"In a sense, you call it that. It's a very naïve person." Naruto sighed while getting up. "Well, we might as well get a plan ready."

"Huh?" Both looked at Naruto.

"He'd said that we have a sixty-six percent chance of failing, but if we work together, that makes it up to almost two hundred percent. Plus, we are teammates and teammates got to help each other out… Be it a hunting party or a ninja team."

"…Hey, Naruto, you said you were going to make us some weapons, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… I'll let you borrow my weapons for tomorrow, but I have more than just a bowguns and long swords." Both Gennin looked at Naruto with interest. "Let's go to this so called training ground and use our time before the test wisely." Naruto smirked as both Gennin got what Naruto had in mind.

"Sure! That's what he gets for being late!" Sakura chimed as Sasuke nodded.

Monster-Naruto-Monster

"Yesh… I thought from the reading I have done ninja were suppose to be fast." Naruto sighed as Sakura and Sasuke were just as annoyed with the fact Kakashi was late again. Sasuke was sharpening the long katana he was borrowing from Naruto with a whetstone while Sakura checked the scope out on the bowgun Naruto help her make with the pieces she had on her that was median weight with a light shield and scope on it.

"Well, ninja are, but the ability to make it on time is different than being fast." Sakura sighed, putting the bowgun on her back. "But, Naruto, what's with this ammo you gave me?" Sakura pointed at the yellow bullets which Naruto had given her.

"It's a paralysis shot so it may not do a lot of damage, it will paralysis whatever it hits. I thought it would be better to embarrass the sliver hair sloth than to kill him." Naruto sighed before her ears twitch. "You two better get ready. He's finally about to be here."

"Do your ears always twitch like that?" Sasuke asked, putting his katana in its sheath. He noticed it and was wondering how the heck they could twitch.

"Huh? My ears twitch?" Naruto asked as both sweated.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed just as Kakashi came out of a tree.

"Good morn-ING!!?" All three Gennin sweated as Kakashi happened to step into the loop trap Sakura and Sasuke showed Naruto as she was curious of ninja traps and so was the two ninja, so they set some up. They watched as Kakashi got out of that trap to dodge a trap of a barrage of kunai and shuriken into a lightning trap Naruto set up and went through several others like sort of a crazy, torture ride before ending up tied up in a net trap Naruto had set up with a paralyzing vemon of a monster she hunted before that went through clothing and skin.

"… Wow… That was really convenient…" Naruto sighed as Kakashi was glaring at all three of them.

"…Think we over did it with the traps?" Sasuke asked the two females of his group.

"Maybe..." Sakura sighed as all three looked at each other.

"Nah…" All three said in unison.

"Well, with that over with, can you three get me down so we can have the test?" Kakashi asked, quite annoyed. He wasn't expecting to get into a mess of traps.

"…Hmm… Nah." Naruto sighed. "You dug your grave, so you dig yourself out."

"And what if it was the Haruno or Uchiha?" Kakashi sighed, knowing this answer. The blond would just leave them there, too. Why he always got the naïve Gennin he would never know.

"That's different. I would help them out." Kakashi's eyes widen as Naruto continued. "They are my nakama, teammates, and I always help out my teammates… You… You're just an irresponsible ninja who can't even be on time who says he is our sensei."

"…That was satire, wasn't it…" Kakashi sighed. "What about you two?"

"If it was Naruto, I probably laugh first as it's her trap you are in, but I would help her out of it. She's pretty cool!" Sakura chimed. With Naruto's help, she would have an awesome body and win Sasuke's heart! " Sasuke I would help out of it right away!"

"… I would do the same…" Sasuke sighed. Even though he would want to leave Sakura in such a trap, Naruto would probably pinch his ears off if he did and Naruto was actually strong enough to be his partner as a ninja. Plus, he wanted a long sword of his own badly along with some strong armor from Naruto.

"Well, well. I guess I don't have to test you three after all." Kakashi chimed. "I would have done a test to split you three with two bells you would have to steal from me to see if you would all work together to get the bells, but it seems you three understand teamwork. But, remember this…Those who violates the rules and fail to foolw orders are lower than garbage... However… Those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that!……… Now, get me down."

"…" All three looked at each other and smirked. "Three hours yesterday."

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked.

"And five hours today." Sakura added on from Naruto.

"…What are you talking about?"

"So, eight hours, but that would make it nighttime, so we would have to go to bed." Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Kakashi. Looks like you're staying up there till tomorrow morning." Naruto chimed.

"NANI!?! What the heck do you mean!?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Do onto others as you would want them to you. We don't see you as a teammate and you made us wait for a long time, so it's time for you to pay us back for the time we lost. Oh, if someone finds you and gets you down, you have to drink this for get rid of the paralysis. Now, let's go get lunch." Naruto chimed, putting a bottle with anti-vemon on one of the stumps before all three began to walk away.

"Hey!! Don't leave me here!" Kakashi shouted, only for his pleads to reach deaf ears.

"Hey, Naruto, is it possible to make my armor with some pink… And add those damn lizard's scales." Sakura snickered.

"Hmm… I might experiment with both of yours. I do have Pink Rathian hides and Congalala fur… But, how to make it work with also a Gaidrome hide." Naruto pondered.

"Can you make mine dark so I can be stealthy?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Come on!! Let me down!!!"

"Sure..A light black armor… I might be having some new armor to offer to the blacksmith union and hunter's guild after this!" Naruto chimed as the three left the scarecrow to think on his own.

Monster-Naruto-Monster

After a passing by Chûnin got Kakashi down and all three Gennin got a scolding from Iruka the Chûnin, Team Seven began their ninja duties under Kakashi… Who got his revenge for being left to sunburn-which he did get on the small amount of bare skin he had exposed-thanks to D-ranked missions. Which were "missions" of helping deliver groceries, clean up parks, and other stuff other people were too lazy to do.

"That's it for today." The Third Hokage sighed as Kakashi left the three Gennin who were tired of all the D-rank missions Kakashi forced them to do.

"Man… I pity you guys… At least the worst kind of mission I have to do compare to these is gathering missions to gather stuff for a person from a hunting ground." Naruto sighed as both nodded. Maybe being a hunter was much better than being a ninja.

"Oh, Naruto, I have a mission for you." Hiruzen gave Naruto the mission paper. "It seems there have been some strange creatures killing some lifestock in a village near here. They say it's some kind of large bird creature, but with skin wings."

"I see. I'll check it out." Naruto sighed as veins came up on Sakura and Sasuke's foreheads.

"No fair, Naruto! You're getting a better mission!" Sakura pouted.

"… Then why not join me?" Naruto asked.

"Can we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. The guild back in my word allows up from solo to up to four people teams for missions. Plus, if you help, I'll let you guys keep more of the supplies from the kills and make more armor and weapons for ya." Naruto smirked. "In fact, maybe it is a good idea if you two do go with me. Even though I am planning to find a way home, the problem of monster appearing here might not be solve, so you two can become Konoha's official monster hunters…. Or monster hunting ninja to be exact."

"Really?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Sure… Well, is it fine with you, Chief?" Naruto asked as the Hokage took a puff from his smoke pipe.

"I don't mind. Should I inform Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked with a smile. It seemed Naruto made two friends pretty quickly.

"Nah." The Hokage sweated as all three said that in unison. "We will be fine ourselves! Naruto has all the experience and a lot better of a sensei than Kakashi!" Sakura chimed before leaving the missions office.

"…" Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a sigh. 'Should I have just made Naruto a Jônin?" The blond already a loud Haruno and arrogant Uchiha as teammates, but the two said teammates see him as a sensei. '… One thing for sure… Naruto is a miracle working with teamwork to get those two working with him.' The Hokage sighed, looking over the missions to give other teams and ninja.

Otaku Alert! Otaku Alert!

Fashion Sense-Part One "Hair and Armor"

"Sakura, I noticed your hair is pretty long." Naruto sighed as they had been waiting for an hour, but their sensei was yet to be there even though everyone else had left.

"Uh, yeah… I grew it out because I heard the guy I like likes long hair." Sakura blushed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. He did not know how such rumors like those get started to begin with.

"I see… But, isn't it a problem with your job?" Both Gennin looked at the blond.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I mean, what if an attacker grabs your hair while it's down?" Sakura paled as she realized she never thought of the problems of having long hair as a ninja. Sasuke just smirked.

"But, I can't cut it! It took so long to get it just to grow out this long!" Sakura whined.

"You don't have to cut it." Naruto sighed. "It's perfectly fine to have long hair. I just thought you would put it up as that headband as a ribbon happens to be in a bad spot as the sunlight can bounce off and give your position away." Now, both twelve year olds were sweating and Sasuke decided he would keep his headband on his head in the village, but move it to a less visible place outside Konoha. "Armor may produce a similar shine, but we buff it so it produces less of a shine and I even heard of some people using some kind of gel they made to keep monsters from seeing them."

"So…Basically, you're just saying I need to put my hair up instead of leaving it down?" Sakura asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I just kept my hair shorter because I couldn't handle putting my hair up a lot, but you probably put your hair up a lot more, so you are more used to it." Naruto smiled. "Plus, wouldn't it make it easier on you as it makes it harder for your hair to get dirty?"

"Yeah! You're right!" Sakura chimed. Who knew Naruto was such a good with fashion for ninja wise.

"... But, while on the subject of hair…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "How the heck do you get your hair to do that, Sasuke?"

"Do what?" Sasuke blinked, confused.

"Sorry… But every time I look at your head, the spikes in the back along with your bangs kind of make you look like a Melynx with its ears down." Naruto sighed.

"A Melynx? Is that some kind of monster?" Sakura asked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It actually has the same intelligence of a human and can speech human as well. It's a cat like monster that stands on its back legs and its front paws are just human enough like to hold stuff… Actually, here's a sketch of one." Naruto showed both of them a small book with a sketch of a bipedal cat creature that was wearing clothes and very cute as it was playing with a yarn ball.

"Aw!... Hey! You're right! Sasuke's hair does look like this creature's head to the side on both!" Sakura chimed as Sasuke blushed.

"H-H-Hey, Naruto, you said you could make armor, right?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, can't you make Sakura and me some?"

"…Oh! I see! You want to try out monster armor right?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah… You said it could make a light armor that is a lot stronger than what normal ninja wear." Sasuke sighed, glad they got off the subject of his hair. His hair was not like a cat's head!

"Hmm… I'll try as that is usually what gunners go for. But, I'm going to try to make a new armor since ninja have different needs than hunters." Naruto sighed before pulling out a book and tape measure. "But, first I need to get measurements. Sakura, we best do it in the girl's bathroom as I might need to get…Er.." Naruto looked at Sasuke who just cocked his head.

"Oh! Let's go!" Sakura said with a blush of embarrassment on her face as she pushed Naruto out of the room and left one very confused Uchiha behind.

Otaku Alert!

Weapons Part One "Too Much, Just Right"

All three of the Gennin on Team Seven got to the training ground they were going to be fighting Kakashi at the next day.

"Okay! Here's all the weapons!" Naruto shouted while unrolling somewhat the first part of it and used her chakra to unseal a good amount of weapons.

"Is this a bow?" Sakura picked up a bow looking weapon with a lot of arrows hanging from a holder connected to it.

"That's a hunting bow. You can use coatings for the arrows for many things like poison to even giving the arrows elemental power useful for monster weakness. You can do the same with the bowgun, but you use different shells or ammo to get the desired effects. However, you can also use special bullets to heal people as well."

"Cool." Naruto realized what Sakura was doing.

"Wait! Don't-" Sakura had a little trouble but she drew the bow and fired a shot to hit one of the three stumps on the training ground dead on, but yelp in pain and grabbed her inside elbow.

"Ow!!" Sakura hissed as Naruto got out another potion, but one for pain and bruises.

"I tried to warn you. You need a guard for your elbow which now is usually done within the armor. But, I have to say that's pretty good for the first time."

"T-Thanks." Sakura blushed, not used to getting such complements.

"Agh… Holy, this is heavy!" Sasuke grunted, trying to pick up a large sword with a board width.

"That's a great sword, the cousin of the long sword. It's probably too heavy for you right now. The long sword focuses on speed while the great sword goes for defense as they both give a large amount of damage."

"You have even lances and hammers?" Sakura pointed at the large hammers and lances the blond had.

"Yeah. The hammer is a heavy hitter, but lacks both speed and defense. The lance is the same with speed, but has great defenses. However, both need to use skillfully or you end up in a mess. I also have hunting horns which are similar to hammers, but you can play songs on it which can heal and boost you and your allies' strength and defense with." Naruto held up a nice large horn that kind of looked like an ocarina.

"Huh, what's this?" Sakura looked at a strange object that looked like a cross with an axe and sword with machines.

"That's a switch-axe. It has two modes which is sword and axe with each having useful sides, but it is best to leave those for more experience hunters…"

"What's this?" Both girls looked at Sakura to find him holding a lance with a strange mechanism on it and had a barrel in it.

"That's a gunlance. It combines the fire power of a bowgun with the piecing of a lance…"

"Hmm." Sasuke did a forward thrust before hitting the trigger, not knowing it was loaded. "ACK!!!" Sasuke was flown back from the recoil of a high level fire shell in it and hit the ground hard.

"Ha ha ha ha!!" Naruto was on the ground, rolling with laughter while Sakura helped Sasuke up. "Oh! My liver! I never had seen some fly with a gunlance till now!"

"Sakura! Are you alright?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"…Yeah…" Sasuke sighed. Even though he did not get hurt, his pride was.

"Oh… Sasuke, I think we best stick with blades like dual swords and the sword and shields with you." Naruto was panting, trying to recover from her laughing fit.

"…I think I will be just fine with the long sword I used before." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, it's good to have several weapons mastered just in case." Naruto sighed.

"Wait… Then which is the weapon you use the most?" Sakura asked as she noticed Naruto had a lot of weapons.

"None. I use my fists the most as it is what I am used to. I lived using my fists and feet as long as I remember." Naruto sighed as both pre-teens sweated. "I have this strange ability for my body to produce this very strange crystal that is very strong much like several species of dragon and wyverns. It kind of serves as an automatic defense, but I wear armor just in case."

"Is it hard?" Sakura asked as Sasuke just shook his head. Of course crystal is going to be hard.

"Actually, it's soft when I am somewhat relaxed, but hardens when I go into battle or an attack goes at me even when I don't see it." Naruto said as Sakura rubbed the crystal.

"You're right! It actually feels silky!" Sakura chimed, wondering how this is possible.

"…" Sasuke only stared at Naruto. 'How is that possible?... Maybe it's a bloodline limit like the Sharingan.' Sasuke sighed. There was a lot of Naruto he did not know, but he wanted to know as the blond could possibly help with his revenge.

Monster-Naruto-Monster

Here we go! Chapter 2 is up and ready to go. But, man… I have been stressed out to the point my right eye had begun to twitch without me making it do it. Luckily, this week I don't-I think so-anything major happening, so I can relax a little bit. Don't worry, relaxing for me is actually doing something that calms me which doing fanfics are one of those things. However, don't expect a third chapter soon. I'm trying to figure out if I should just skip the Wave's arc as having it the same or do it with the very little changes from the canon… In fact, tell me what you, the readers, think. Should I do the Wave arc or not? It will be almost the same as canon including Haku and Zabuza dieing-hey, I like them, but I couldn't think of how to put them as alive in this story-and all that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter. If I did, Monster Hunter Freedom 3rd would be out now.

Authornote: This is more of a transition chapter into the next one, but you-the viewers-get to chose the major part that will happen in it. I will have a vote at the end of this chapter from which you all can choose from, but I will try to type up most of the chapter so that I can post it soon-hopefully, that is. But, for now, on to the story!... Oh, and warning, I lied at the end of the last chapter and there will be no outtake at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Ch.3 "Giant Monster Hunt! Part 1!"

_It has been three months since I managed to somehow end up back in Konoha after living in a world filled in monsters and being a hunter of those beasts. Becoming a ninja wasn't so bad, especially when the two people I was put onto a team with were the same two who seen monsters and believe the truth that I am a monster hunter-excluding the Hokage-and actually turn out to be two good apprentice hunters. Downsides? Stupid D-ranked missions and one lazy ninja for a sensei in the ninja arts. But, after so many, my team and I-well, mainly I-complained about it and a month ago we got a C-rank mission… If you can call escorting a drunk who calls himself the greatest bridge builder home even a mission… However, things changed and the mission went up in rank, not that my teammates and I cared… We faced a lot tougher in the form of monsters than ninja. However, then Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from this Mist country came onto the scene… But, after that, it was so of anti-drama thanks to one little thing Zabuza found out about my body… Which leads to my current position a month later._

"Brat…"

-CLANK! CLANK!-

"Gaki…"

-CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!-

"When-"

-THUNK!-

Zabuza paled, looking down where he just barely dodged getting a hammer, which was embedded in the wall behind him, from hitting the area that makes men sing high in the upper registers.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Naruto roared, causing the now Konoha-nin, though his partner Haku and he had to do some sort of "community service" for being missing-nin, to recoil in fear. "I haven't even started on your blade! I got the scales in an acid bath to turn them into semi-liquid and I also got to finish the finishing touches on my teammate's armor and weapons! Ya want to be actually used as parts for your sword than keep bugging me!"

The pale skin, dark hair female looking boy that was Haku sweated as Naruto literally threw Zabuza through the window of her apartment turn mini-blacksmith station as Zabuza landed in front of Haku.

"… Dang, that gaki is scary when mad…" Zabuza groaned while getting up, covered in scratches thanks to going through glass.

"Well, she did break your kubikiri houchou without even moving. What did you expect?" Haku sighed, remembering the blond's body produced some kind of crystal barrier when Zabuza tried to cut her in half only for the crystal to win. After some "peace talks," the Kiri missing-nin and his accomplice decided to join Konoha and once Zabuza found out about Naruto's smithing abilities, demanded Naruto to fix his sword.

"True… But, is that crystal thing a Kekkai Genkai cause I never seen or heard such an ability before." Zabuza sighed, slightly annoyed as Naruto left the apartment that was her "second home away from home"with two large parcels and a grin on her face. "But… Also, why do all the idiots here think the gaki is a guy?"

"Uh… Zabuza-sama… Think of it like with me." Haku gently smiled as Zabuza sweated at his partner.

"… I don't think that is exactly the case, Haku…" Zabuza sighed, just wondering if the gaki just hated being in this place.

* * *

"…So, the Chunin exams have changed thanks to something in Suna?" Sarutobi Asuma asked as the Third Hokage nodded to the group of Jônin before him.

"Yes. Something or someone has been attacking caravans and such in Suna country and making it nearly impossible to travel without major worries. So, all of the ninja villages agreed to do Suna's request to make the Chûnin exam into catching whoever or whatever is causing these problems and, depending what they find, those who participated will be automatically promoted and the ones who catch them or it will be promoted to Jônin." Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. "However, this is not a team event even though your team can go as one. It is of the Gennin's choice. However, one team is defiantly going as I know they will jump for this mission as it is actually the missions I have been giving one of that team members and that team member brings her two teammates along."

"I see… So, we are to explain the Chunnin exams to our students have seen all volunteers?" Yuuhi Kurenai sighed, knowing one of her students was definitely want in and drag both his teammates with him to this challenge."

"Hai. I need to know all who will be doing this mission within two days." The Hokage sighed as the Jônin left his office and he pulled out his pipe to smoke. "…I wonder if Naruto knows exactly what is destroying those caravans."

"I know my Genin are ready for this." Asuma smirked as Kakashi and Kurenai looked at him. "They are just like the old Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"…Well, my team is also doing well in teamwork. They work well together." Kurenai smirked back.

"Actually, my team works quite well together. So, how about a bet?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurenai asked. She was did not like betting or gambling in a manner of speaking.

"Simple. If any of our Gennin become Jônin in this exam as a group, then the other sensei have to help train all the newly made Jônin from the three teams as a gift for passing as well as pay for the celebration party. This way we know whose team is the better one and we also have an idea of how we are going to celebrate as even if they don't become Jônin, they will at least become Chûnin." Kakashi suggested with a smirk. He knew his team was going to have this in the bag. Even though Naruto seemed more like an animal stalking for its next meal-literally-Naruto has talent in leadership and fighting skills which helps both Sakura and Sasuke out. Also, Naruto is actually quite a good blacksmith as he made Sakura a powerful bowgun to use as Sakura does have some pretty good aim and Sasuke a long katana which the Uchiha have somewhat mastered with some help from Naruto. All three were taking their careers as ninja serious and Kakashi couldn't even more proudly because of it.

"I see… Alright, as long as there is no alcohol involved in the celebration," Kurenai sighed as both men frowned, though Kakashi's wasn't visible. "In a sense, I agree they are old enough to kill, they can drink as you don't know when you are going to die in this career, since the announcement will be in Suna several days away from here, they might get their first missions up a rank or two soon after coming back and we don't need them having hangovers for those missions."

"Oh… I see… I'll treat my team to some sake later on then." Asuma sighed. "Though, let's also up the bet some. For each Jônin made from our teams, we all have to treat him or her to everywhere they like, including Akimichi in my team."

"Oh, dear. We might want to exclude Naruto then. I rather not find out what place he likes to eat at." Kakashi sighed as Kurenai and Asuma glared at him.

"If you agreed to it, then you got to do all the rules." Kurenai smirked as Kakashi shivered, but she quickly realized it was not about Naruto.

"Hello my youthful comrades!" Kurenai sighed before turning around to see Might Guy in his green spandex of youthfulness. "What is this I hear of a challenge?"

"No, just a small bet." Asuma sighed before seeing both the other Jonin glaring at him and he smacked his forehead as he realized the mistake he made.

"Then I shall join in on this challenge!" Gai shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"…Hm… What did you say?" Kakahsi asked as Kurenai and Asuma sweated at the silver hair ninja as he had his favorite little orange book out and was reading it.

'When did he get that out?' Both thought as Gai and Kakashi went into their usual "rival" routine.

* * *

"So, we are all going for the same mission that is also the Chûnin Exams!" Inuzuka Kiba chimed as his teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino stood before the giant gate connected to the giant wall that surrounded Konoha.

"Yeah…" Akimichi Chouji chimed while crunching on chips with his teammates Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino standing next to him. "Sounds like an easy way to go up the ranks."

"Heh! I bet Sasuke chickened out." Kiba chimed, scanning the crowd of Konoha Gennin going to the Chunin exams and saying goodbyes to family and doing finishing checks with their gear before leaving to Suna.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun is probably just late!" Ino growled with a heated glare at Kiba who recoiled from the fangirl's fury.

"Whoa!" The two teams saw everyone looking somewhere and they all were shocked to see Team Seven walking up. Naruto was in the armor she was wearing when the Gennin's class sensei found her, but her two other teammates had a major wardrobe change.

Uchiha Sasuke was wearing black sleek armor with black fur as the collar and around his hips where sacks on belts which kept the fur in place. He also had scale patches where the armor couldn't be to keep the armor from being a problem for stealth. He also had a long black katana on his back in a black scale and fur sheath. There was a scroll on the back of his hip belt with a bag.

Sakura, on the other hand, was wearing pink metal armor with blue scale gloves and leggings with pink fur. She had several belts as well, but hers had several long pouches and an arrow pouch on each side. On her back was what looked like a fold-able bow made from pink fur and wood to form sort of a shield as well as what looked like a crossbow of sorts. She had also on a pair of pink sunglasses with blue rimming.

"Whoa, what is with that outfit, Billboard Brow?" Ino snorted, though she liked the form fitting armor on Sasuke. It boosted his hotness way up.

"You gotta problem with my armor design?" Naruto growled as the two teams looked at Naruto.

"Woah! Who made those weapons?" A brown hair girl chimed while running up and looking at Sakura and Sasuke's weapons with two male teammates. One was a Hyuuga and the other was a boy wearing green spandex.

"Tenten! You are so youthful with weapons!" The boy with spandex chimed as the Gennin wondered if his eyebrows were alive and how bad his bowl cut was.

"Lee…" The Hyuuga glared at his annoying teammate and sighed. "Excuse my teammates. I am Hyuuga Neji."

"What is there to be excused?" The girl known as Tenten chimed. "The craftsmanship of the armor is superb! I haven't seen a crossbow like this as well!"

"It's a bowgun." All the Gennin looked at Naruto. "You could say some work on the basics of a crossbow, but most use an explosive power to fire off projectiles."

"So, who is the one who made it?" Tenten chimed, her eyes burning as she wanted to find the blacksmith and get the specs of this bowgun.

"I did. I also made Sasuke's weapon and both their armor." Naruto said while pointing at herself with one hand as her helmet was in another. "They asked me to make armor similar to what I make that work better for stealth and the needs a ninja needs while retaining the strength in defense of my usual armors as well as add some personal flare they asked for. I have a feeling a lot of bowgun, bow, and others who rely on speed with really like these armors once I get back to my home." Naruto chimed, proud of her work.

"I see, the daydreamer is-Eek." Kiba shrank as Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto is not a daydreamer or liar!" Sakura growled, very protective of her only female friend as she didn't want to lose her like she did Ino. Sure, Naruto would be returning to her world, but she rather say goodbye that way than any other way.

"How could anyone with such skill in smithing be a lair? What is the materials do you use?" Tenten chimed, in heaven.

"Monster parts," Everyone sweated at Naruto except Sasuke and Sakura. "The iron here is actually pretty good, but nothing beats using the bones, scales, furs, and fangs of monsters which hides are far stronger than the blades here of normal iron and such."

"Uh… What do you mean by monsters?" Tenten laughed, wondering if the kid was psycho.

"They are beasts larger than your normal animals except for a few. I am from a world where technically the monsters are animals in a sense. However, somehow a connection to my world and this one has formed and monsters have been appearing here and while hunting a very dangerous one, I also happened to got teleported here. Though, only the Hokage and my teammates believe me." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "But, I am kind of psyche on this mission. From what I heard of this so-called mission, this sounds like an interesting hunt."

"A hunt? Please! This is a mission to hunt down some thugs." Ino sighed before their sensei appeared.

"Huh? Sasuke, Sakura? Where you got that armor?" Kakashi asked while blinking.

"Naruto just finished them for us." Sasuke sighed, just ready to go. Since he began doing the hunting missions with Naruto and Sakura, he began to wonder if getting revenge was worth it as he sort of found a new thrill in life. In fact, he has felt better than the past four years combine since begin to hunt. 'But, maybe later, I will at least kill him to keep him from harming other people when I am strong enough.'

"Yeah. Naruto is quite good at making all sorts of things." Sakura chimed. "This armor barely weighs me down and it is quite comfortable!" She also has found hunting quite thrilling. There was actually quite a bit of strategy at it and all, but she had a whole lot of fun with it thanks to her big brain.

"Oh, well, let's go if you are ready." Kakashi sighed, noticing Gai's team as he wanted to get away before-

"Ah! My youthful team has met yours, Kakashi!"

"…Holy crap… Who the _heck_ wears just a green body suit to protect himself?" Naruto said as Kakashi swore in his head. It was too late for him to save them from Gai. He wanted to save their eyes from Gai's style till after this test… Sadly, it did not happen.

* * *

"Man… This is stupid." Kankuro groaned as his siblings Gaara and Temari also frowned after all the Gennin heard the exact details of the mission. "It is probably just some thugs using powerful jutsu to kill and destroy caravans to steal stuff."

"…Kankuro, it may seem like that, but many Suna has also disappeared without a trace trying to find these thugs." The Sand siblings' sensei Baki sighed. "However, even though the Jonin are not supposed to help, I am going to watch you three as I am curious as to what is causing this mess."

"…" All three noticed Gaara looking to the side and they looked to see three Gennin from Konoha walking towards them.

"…You can use sand, can't you?" All three gapped as the blond smirked at Gaara who confirmed it by wrapping sand around the red whiskered kid's throat. "Then, we should work together."

"…Why should we work together?" Gaara asked, glaring at the kid who hadn't flinched at all.

"Simple, I have an idea of what possibly is happening to those caravans, but I will need someone who can use sand to pin point a good rock base in the sands to make a base and then possibly trap our target around that base so we can kill it." The kid sighed while wiping the sand away which shocked all four as Gaara knew he had the sand pretty hard. "There are possibly three beasts I know that could be doing this and it is better to tackle them with a team, the larger the better."

"So, you really do know what is going on, Naruto." Both teams saw three more groups of Konoha Gennin came up. "You seem pretty knowledgeable of these 'monsters,' so what are the three you think we are after?" The Sand team looked at Shikamaru with shock.

"Two are sub species of the others. They are Monoblos and Diablos. They are nasty hard-shelled wyverns, but they don't eat much meat even though being very territorial. Since they like deserts, this is a perfect place for them to be roaming around with a bunch of scavengers following them to pick off any meat or people they kill. However, we could be also possibly facing the hunter's dream of hunting, Jhen Mohran."

"Jhen Mohran?" Kiba asked with a snort.

"Yeah, they swim through the sands and eat large amounts of stuff which forms into rare minerals that form on its back. Usually, it is only once in a year at the Festival of Fear where one comes too close to comfort for the village of Loc Lac back where I live. It is one of the only hunts where more than four hunts can join onto for the hunt."

"You sound like you really know you stuff." Everyone saw two more teams come up. One had a music note symbol on their headbands for Oto village wearing camouflage pants and similar clothing to each other. The other was another team from Konoha with the leader wearing glasses and had silver hair. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm interested in this team-up deal. I haven't passed the Chunin exams my last tries, so my team and I really want to pass this time."

"Hmph. We're just interested by these so-called monsters. Are they strong?" The bandaged Oto nin asked.

"Both the Dlos species rank a five on the usual meter of danger while the Jhen Mohran is ranked s four, but is actually up to seven thanks to the fact we won't have the usual supplies to hunt one. Most monsters are ranks from one to five with five being the dangerous and any higher are even worse." Naruto sighed as the Oto smirked.

"Then we are in. We want to test our strength." Everyone noticed Naruto's ears flinched when the bandaged on lightly slapped his arm.

"…Wait… Is that a weapon that uses sound on your arms?" Naruto asked as the bandaged ninja raised an eyebrow.

"…How could you tell?"Kinuta Dosu asked as his teammates Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku glared at Naruto.

"My hearing is a lot higher than normal people. But, that weapon's skills will be very useful as all three of these beasts bury themselves under the sand and you need someone like a sonic boom to get them up." Dosu nodded at Naruto who smirked. "Let's go then. The faster we find a base to set up, the faster we can begin!"

-Two Days Later-

"Are you sure this?" Kiba suspiciously looked at the armor and weapons Naruto had lain out. Now, he was wondering exactly if the blond was trying to make them look stupid or not.

"Yes. If I am right with any three, then you will need better protection than just clothes." Naruto snapped in annoyance. "Now, since we have a large team, we need to make smaller ones for various jobs need to be done and that also we relate to who gets what."

"Smaller teams?" Kankuro suspiciously looked at Naruto as they were standing atop a large rock bed that had a flat top at the top of being four stories high with a lower portion at ground level with the desert.

"Yes." Naruto sighed while pulling out a scroll out of her larger scroll and unsealed what appeared like a cannon and managed to bolt it to the ground with crystal spikes from her wrist. She pulled out some more-each different looking-from the scrolls and bolted them down as well. "We need a team above for ranged attacks and a close to mid range below. The purpose to keep the range attacks to keep going even under attack whiles the bottom slab as all three are burrowers, so if we keep on solid ground, it will be harder to surprise us."

"So, which team would you be on?" Dosu asked, a bit suspicious of Naruto.

"I will be down below as well as bait." Everyone sweated as Naruto frowned at them. "I was planning to go hunt a Jhen Mohran for my honey moon by buying a sand ship. I have all the weapons on a hunting ship, just not the ship except a skimmer used to draw out a Jhen Mohran."

"..." Neji squinted as he saw dust in the distance. "Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan and his eyes widen. "Uh… Naruto… Are those over there what you were talking about?" Both Hyuuga were pale as Hinata also activated her Byakugan. Naruto unsealed a scope and looked at where the dust was coming from and saw several single and multi-horn sandy to dark color brown wyverns battle each other.

"Yeah. Monoblos and Diablos…. But, these must have just gotten here." Naruto sighed. "If we had one or two been here for a while, they would have set up a territory, but there's too many here at once and they are fighting over territory. They ain't our targets… But their fighting are drawing the attention to what we are after. Alright, if you are a long range type, stay above! Close and mid specialists get below quickly after getting some armor on. Gaara-san, stay above. We need your sand ability and you'll need the high point to see." Gaara nodded as Naruto put the scope up.

"Hey, I'm a puppeteer, so what would I be?" Kankuro sighed while showing of his puppet.

"…Wait. How much recoil can your puppet take?" Naruto smirked, pulling out a large lance with a barrel from the pile.

"A lot. Why?" Kankuro asked while Naruto held out the lance.

"Then we got ourselves a gunlance user now. You have to pull the trigger to fire the ice element shot in it. You only got few shots, but since you can pull it back since you will be using a puppet and reload easily." Naruto smirked while handing over the lance. "Let's go." Naruto chimed while hopping off the rock and unsealing hand cannon and landed on the lower bed and fired off a small bomb which exploded with a shock wave.

"Those dragons are heading this way." Neji sighed, getting some armor he believed looked good for his fighting style as all the others were close combat got down with Naruto as Hinata stayed above with the cannons and other weapons Naruto had put up there.

"Yes. And drawing what we are after as well." Naruto smirked, pulling out her two yo-yo weapons as now the ninja could see the stampede of dragons which were large and had long tails with spikes on their bodies.

"Whoa? We have to face those?" Kiba shouted in shock as Chouji was also full of shock at the sheer size of the dragons as they got bigger and bigger as they got large.

"No… It's about to blow!" Naruto smirked as the ninja watched as the sand behind the beasts began to bulge up as what appeared to be swordfish hopping above.

"WWWOOOOOOAGH!" The dragons got thrown up into the air by a large alligator like whale creature that also ate three of the dragons while spearing two others with its tusks.

"What the heck?" Baki shouted as everyone but Naruto was shocked.

"Fire the cannons!" Naruto shouted, snapping Kabuto's teammates and those above who got to the cannons Naruto had bolted to the top and fire off several cannon balls at beast which flinched and moaned in pain before heading towards the rock, leaping in the air for it to go over the rock and giving everyone a full scope of the beast's size.

"Gaara! Trap it by making a cage of sand around the rock and underground!" Naruto shouted for Gaara to summoning up the sand to form a large wall and then compressed it for the whale monster to hit it and turn around. "Get it out of the ground! Fire at it!" Naruto shouted as the long rangers fired back at the dragon which charged forward the Naruto ran around the rock and launched her yo-yo's at it and swung herself at the beast that was above ground. "Time to hunt!" Naruto shouted while slamming her fists into the whale for spikes to launch into its rock like hide and made the whale wail in pain as it hit the rock.

"This is crazy!" Tenten shouted as the rock shook.

"Not really since we are ninja." Sasuke shouted before running on the walk with chakra on his feet to get around and get to the monster and unshealth his sword and jumped onto the beasts back for Naruto to grab him to keep him from falling off as he slashed into the beast's back.

"Wooooarh!" Sasuke and Naruto jumped off it's back as it did a roll and drove back into the sand.

"Get ready! It's coming back!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and she got back on the solid rock and the beast surfaced again and charged towards the fighters.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Endnote... Alright, here is the vote I need to know from you guys and gals. I need to know what important event should happen next in the next chapter.

1. Naruto and Kushala Daora-the monster Naruto was hunting before ending back in Konoha-face off again.

2. A different monster, but not as powerful to attack.

3. Naruto's mystery fiance ends up in Suna and the Teostra he was hunting also comes into the world to play.

Now, depending on the choice leads to what will happen with the Jhen Mohran fight. So, review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter.

Authornote-Happy New Years! Here's another fic as I also updated Vampire Legacy today as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a Happy New Years! Now, onto the story which Gamerteen13 proofread for me.

* * *

Ch.4 "Giant Monster Hunt! Part 2!"

_"This is crazy!" Tenten shouted as the rock shook._

_"Not really since we are ninja." Sasuke shouted before running on the walk with chakra on his feet to get around and get to the monster and unsheathe his sword and jumped onto the beasts back for Naruto to grab him to keep him from falling off as he slashed into the beast's back._

_"Wooooarh!" Sasuke and Naruto jumped off its back as it did a roll and drove back into the sand._

_"Get ready! It's coming back!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and she got back on the solid rock and the beast surfaced again and charged towards the fighters._

-Continued-

All of the group jumped and used the wall walking technique to stick onto the wall and run up high enough to avoid the Jhen Mohran's attack.

"Dai Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted while launching a blade of wind from her fan and it hit the Jhen Mohran before bolts of sand hit the already off balanced monster and sent it to its side.

"Alright! Full on attack!" Naruto shouted as the lower group jumped off the rock and ran towards the fallen beast. Naruto used her yo-yo weapons to get on top of the beast and punched the beast to send spikes of crystal into its thick hides in several spots as Kiba used two swords to slash where Neji broke open with his Gentle Fist style. Chouji swung around a large hammer and actually managed to break one of the monster's spine parts outside of its hide.

Sakura fired off several ice bullets at the head as the others aimed at the parts of the body where the others were not.

"Crap!" Sasuke cursed as the Jhen Mohran began to move and all the close range fighters began retreating. However, the beast jerked up quickly, sending Naruto high into the air.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the Jhen Mohran twisted and was aiming to eat the blond.

"Waaaargh!" An orange and black blur snatched Naruto from the air before the beast managed to bite where Naruto was at. The ninja look up and were shocked to see a mix between a tiger and dragon flying with Naruto hanging from its front talons.

"…Futeki… You have impeccable timing." Naruto sighed as the dragon looked like it was panicking as the Jhen Mohran began circling in the enclosed space. "Huh?" Naruto looked up and noticed on the saddle she had on Futeki a bag that was pretty full. "Huh? Oh! Yes!" Naruto chimed, climbing onto the wyvern's side, making him panic more as Futeki had a feeling Naruto had a crazy idea. "I forgot all about these! Come on, Futeki!" Naruto flopped onto the wyvern's back with a grin under her helment.

"Naruto! You alright?" Sasuke shouted, hoping the small beast was on their side.

"Yes! Yo! High team! Get the Jhen Mohran out of the ground! I got a plan!" Naruto shouted back for the bandaged up Oto-nin known as Dosu to chuckle.

"Well, if a sonic boom is needed to get these kinds of monsters out, this should do." Dosu put his arm onto the sand and hit the metal plating on it for some ripples to be seen in the sand where he had his hand before suddenly the beast wailed while coming out of the sand. The ninja at the canons fired their rounds in hopes of keeping the beast out of the sand.

"Wrrraaaaagh!" The beast roared for everyone but Naruto and her dragon pal to cover their ears. Naruto pulled out some strange blue barrels from the pack on Futeki's saddle and lit the fuses on them and threw them into the beast's mouth. A flash was seen in the beasts mouth before thick spikes of ice came out through the beast's mouth and skin.

"Ack!"Naruto yelped as Futeki barely dodged some of the flying spikes of ice as the beast fall onto the ground, becoming still and lifeless.

"Ow… My ears are ringing…" Kiba groaned as Futeki landed on the lower part of the rock and let Naruto off.

"Yeah… Give it some time for your ears to recover." Naruto sighed.

"What?" Kiba asked as everyone else sweated.

"I guess his clan has heightened hearing?" Naruto asked for Sakura to nod to her. "Oh, then his hearing will probably return in around at least five minutes or so. Luckily for him, the Jhen Mohran are a low roar kind wyvern."

"Why isn't it moving?" Chouji asked, panting as he was tired of carrying the heavy hammer he chose.

"It's dead." The group looked at Naruto with shock. "Though, I now know those ice bombs are going to have to go back to the drawing board before I submit them to the weapon guild's main board. The ratio of gunpowder to the experimental new combination of ice crystal as the bombs packed a bit too much punch." Naruto pouted as she took off her helmet. "But, hey, it did a good job for being such small bombs against a Jhen Mohran." Naruto chuckled before running up the rock which she was followed by the others to the top.

"Is it dead?" Kankorou asked, pulling back his puppet though not kind of wanting to part with the new weapon Naruto lent him. It was awesome in his opinion.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "It's a Monster Hunter first! A group who managed to kill a Jhen Mohran without a hunter vessel!"

"…But, how do we transport it back to show as proof?" Kabuto sighed though amazed at the full size of the beast.

"We'll carve a good bit off of it before hand as the ore on it's back is quite valuable and heavy. Then, can you use your sand to transport it back?" Naruto looked at Gaara who lowered the sand wall used to keep the beast from escaping the area.

"… Yes… But, I need some rest after what we did… However… I would like to know if there are others like that beast?" Gaara asked, finding something… much more better to kill than humans. Though, his mother keeps screaming for human blood… While watching this hunt, he found himself at awe at the power and strength of the beast they killed and it made him wonder if he could kill such beast.

"You betcha. I've been training Sasuke and Sakura to keep up being at least specialized in hunter wyverns and such for when I returned to the world where these beasts come from as since I have no idea what is causing the monsters to come here." Naruto sighed while pulling out a scroll.

"…So, you take on missions specialized to take out these monsters?" Gaara smirked as his siblings sweated.

"Hai. The Hokage looks over certain missions and if it fits it being possible a monster from the world I am used to, he gives it to my team. Though, you might want to wear heavy armor over that sand armor of yours as if your slow, it's best to focus on defense so when hunting the stronger beasts, you can take a beating." Naruto opened the scroll for a good rank of picks and such for gathering and carving appeared. "But, first, before we celebrate, we better at least carve the most we can off the beast so it will be easier on Mr. Sandman over there."

"I'll head back to Suna and inform them you have killed what was responsible for the caravans." Baki sighed before running off as he did not want to stick around with seeing such a large beast.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"Heh heh! Man, my sis has nothing she can brag like this!" Kiba chimed as the large group was celebrating their success hunt around campfires and near the corpse. "I bet you haven't killed something like this before, Uchiha!"

"Actually, I have." Kiba gapped as Sasuke pointed at his armor which had taken off to clean. "The fur and scales are from a Nargacuga that surprised us on a hunting mission. It's a pretty aggressive beast and it took a lot to kill it."

"For Sakura and you, yeah, since you're both still novices at this." The ninja looked at the monster hunter of the group as the now un-armored hunter used a spike she made from her fist to open a large barrel she unsealed. "But, once you're up to my level, a Nargacuga looks like a kitten."

"Hey! Thanks for getting us… drinks…" Chouji as well as the others paled as Naruto sat down and then lifted the large barrel to drink from.

"Ha!" Naruto chimed, the skin around her nose flush. "You're too young to drink alcohol! The drinkin' age is sixteen back where I am from." Naruto smirked at the group who remembered the drinking age was higher in this world.

"Then, why are you drinking? You're the same age as us!" Ino glared at Naruto who glared back at her after taking some more gulps of alcohol.

"No, I ain't! Sure, technically I should be, but how I ended up in the other world also put me back in time some, so I am older." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah right!" You're can't be older if you look like a tiny thirteen year old." Temari added on with a snort for a vein to pop up on Naruto's forehead.

"That's it!" Naruto put her hands together for a seal to expose all over her body. "Release!" Naruto shouted for the seal to disappeared and stood before the group.

"…Nothing is happening…" Dosu's female teammate Kin chuckled before Naruto's limps shot out as her body went through rapid growth, showing the group Naruto's eighteen year old form.

"Now do I prove that I am older than you?" Naruto asked in a deep female voice with her loose kimono top now more fitting and showing off a somewhat bandaged, almost flat chest, slender stomach, and long limbs. However, the most shocking part was the fact Naruto's face went from cute pre-teen to a handsome face.

"Na-na-na-nani?" Lee gasped, too speechless to say how youthful Naruto looked.

"Why the heck were hiding such a nice face, cutie?" Temari chimed, liking how Naruto looked as was Kin also checking Naruto out.

"Who knew that you were actually quite a ladies' man in that chibi form." Kiba snorted, sort of annoyed Naruto looked better than him older.

"One, I'm a straight female." This made the group looked at Naruto with shock, even Sakura and Sasuke though their shock was still on how Naruto looked in her real form. "Two, I ain't single. Once I get back to the other world, I 'm getting hitched as I took on the quest that got me here just before the wedding."

"What?" Sakura shouted in shock. "You didn't tell us about this!"

"Tch. I ain't much for personal life talk." Naruto drank some more alcohol. "Plus, with all the junk I been dealing with, it sort of slipped my mind as I focused more on trying to get home than on the wedding. My husband-to-be also went on a quest before I ended up here."

"…Your partner you mentioned before?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. He maybe a coward, but he's my love of my life. I just hope if we have kids, people don't pressure them up to our standards as it seems in this world, a lot of people do that." Naruto hiccupped with a frown, making Kiba and Chouji giggle at the drunk.

"Your standards?" Neji asked as Naruto pulled off something the front and backing of her gauntlet which had expanded some to still fit her and pulled back the gauntlet to expose her upper wrist which had a red crystallized tattoo of two curved, spiky blades next to each other and a dot near each hilt.

"Yup. My dream was to become a Forbidden Hunter like my sensei. This mark gives me access to all hunting grounds and the right to join hunting parties while they are still hunting." Naruto chimed with a grin. "Though, the organization was made to kill a certain dragon which actually had been killed by a fellow 'wild' pal of mine, it also serves to help keep hunter guilds from illegal hunting and such as well. Only top hunters can take the test to get this mark. But, now that both my partner and I become Forbidden Hunters, we're planning to settle down and have a family."

"Then why do you have a monster for a pet?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the wyvern eating some cooked meat.

"Futeki isn't my pet." Naruto growled, making Shikamaru sweat. "He's also my partner and been a good friend of mine for many years! Don't insult him! Hic…" They all watched as Naruto finished the barrel of whatever alcohol was in it and fell back, falling asleep.

"…Well, Naruto is full of surprises." Kabuto smiled as the group kept celebrating as Naruto slept with Futeki joining her and making a good pillow for the blond.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"Agh… Man, I can't wait to get out of this desert!" Naruto groaned, drinking another bottle of blue liquid. "The winds just keep coming and buffing my armor!"

"Heh! I guess being a hunter doesn't mean you get used to climates." Kankurou chuckled, though very happy Naruto was going to let him keep the gun lance and promised before leaving Suna to teach him how to make the shells for it.

"No, I'm more adapted than most hunters, but I do most of my smithing. This armor is more fit for volcano areas, not deserts." Naruto sighed as everyone sweated at the blond. "The sand is getting stuck in the joints of my armor."

"You're joking, right, about the volcano areas?" Kiba laughed as he knew he didn't want to get near a volcano.

"Nope. A lot of good ores and monsters are in hot volcanic areas." Naruto then spotted Suna ahead. "Finally! After this, once I get to Konoha, I am taking a long hot bath!"

"I agree with you, Naruto." Sakura sighed, rubbing her arm as there were now sore. "In fact, I'm going straight to the hot springs."

"They're probably not as good as Yukumo Village's springs. You can even drink in the bathes there." Naruto chimed.

"Yeah, not drinks in Konoha's springs, but the minerals the water is good for the skin." Temari chimed. "The only reason I'm mad that the Chûnin Exams got changed to this is I couldn't visit Konoha's hot springs as they were going to be held in Konoha!"

"Yesh, I thought you all are kunoichi!" Kin snorted. "Who cares about hot springs and baths?"

"It's a great way to relieve muscle fatigue and relax after a hard day's work." Naruto explained. "All the Monster Hunters in Yukumo Village uses the hot springs to recover and relax as well as talk to fellow hunters."

"Yeah, though of the same gender." Kiba sighed, sad at the fact Konoha's hot spring was not co-ed.

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't both genders use the hot spring at the same time?" Naruto asked while everyone did a double take at Naruto. "Or is Konoha's hot spring one where people can take a complete bath in the hot springs as everyone got to wear a towel even in the hot spring to keep decency."

"Naruto! If you ever find your way home, I want you to take me with-YOU!" Ino and Sakura slammed Kiba into the ground.

"Perv." Both Konoha kunoichi growled before continuing to walk up the village where other Gennin and their sensei's were waiting thanks to being called back.

"W-W-What the heck is that?" The other Genin watched in shock and horror as Gaara put down the carcass of the Jhen Mohran on the ground.

"It's a Jhen Mohran and the cause of the caravans disappearing." Naruto chimed with a smirk, her helmet off.

"... Dang… That's big…" The Suna Jônin sensei were staring at the beast. Everyone was at awe at the large beast, wondering how the group of Genin managed to defeated it.

"So, you all are the ones who defeated this… thing?" A Suna Jônin with Baki walked up to the group.

"Hai!" Naruto chimed. "We all did as one group!"

"I see, well, we need to get your names so that we can-"

"ROOOOOOOOOAR!" Everyone was shocked when a large roar filled the air and something a ways from the group began to seemed to faze into existence.

"Guys… Get ready… One of the worse possibly monsters had to appear now!" Naruto shouted as the she put her helmet back on as dust cleared around the beast for it to roar again to expose a red dragon with the face of the lion and looked completely furious.

"What the heck is that?" Temari asked, shocked as the beast sniffed the air and faced the large crowd and growled.

"A Teostra. A violent wyvern known to attack towns and villages… And it seems it decided for humans for its lunch." Naruto watched as the Teostra let out another roar and charged towards the group.

"What the heck?" The Gennin went into a panic and ran for cover except for the teams who fought the Jhen Mohran.

"This time, I get a go at the beast." Gaara raised his hand for a wall of sand to come and fired off several bolts at the beast, causing it to haul as the bolts hit it hard and caused some wounds, though not much.

"Hey! Keep your sand ready to provide us all defense! Teostras can produce an explosive power on their bodies and spread it around to cause wide spread explosions by sparking its fangs!" Naruto shouted while running ahead.

"What?" Kiba shouted, shocked though everyone else just nodded in understand. However, the beast let out a roar of pain and something much smaller fazed out of the sky and cut into the beast, making it bleed.

"Huh? What was that?" Ino asked as Neji was about to use his bloodline when the lion wyvern spun around and smashed whatever slashed it with its tail and the thing got launched over towards them for them to see it was someone in black armor as the person skidded to a stop, upside down in the sand.

"…What's that?" Sasuke sighed while sweating as Naruto walked over and grabbed the person by the belt around the person's waist and pulled them out for the group to see it was a young man in black armor with some red.

"Huh?" The man looked up to see Naruto. "Oh… Hi!" The man chimed while sort of holding his hand half way up to do an upside down hello.

"…Serious, you are a tank style hunter, yet you manage to still get whacked all the way over here?" Naruto sighed as the rest wondered if Naruto knew the guy. "Well, might as well help you out since thanks to that Teostra deciding the people around here might be tasty. " Naruto flipped the man upright and the man dusted himself off before realizing his surroundings.

"Wait a second… Wasn't I in a Volcano a minute ago?" The mystery hunter asked before hearing the Teostra roar and begin running towards them. "Crap… One sec." The hunter grabbed a handle that was sticking out near where he landed and pulled out a large bell looking object, but weirdly shaped with several covered openings and buttons.

"…What is he doing?" Sakura asked as everyone sweated as he put a small mouth part in his mouth where the hilt was.

"That's a hunting horn and Kiba, you might want to cover your canine partner's and your ears." Kiba quickly put his hood back on his head and covered Akamaru's ears before the man blew into the horn for a barely heard his note to be heard, but the monster before them instantly stopped and roared in pain.

"Yesh… I knew you upgrade that Gaoren Zhong to play all notes, but I didn't think you make a new sonic frequency on it as well." Naruto sighed, while charging towards the beast which was swaying as it was confused.

"I will take that as a thank you." The man sighed, before killing the horn up some. "Huh? Who are you all? New hunters?" The man asked as everyone sweated seeing red glowing eyes from inside the eye holes.

"Not exactly. But, we need to stop that beast before it hurts all the other Genin and ninja as well as the village near here." Sasuke sighed, running ahead to join Naruto with a few others who were close range.

"Genin? Ninja? I don't know what those are." The person sighed as the others sweated. "But, if you're a ranged fighter, bows won't work against a Teostra as well as normal ammo. You need to use elemental and special shells as well as avoid fire as it is a fire element elder dragon… In fact, water element works best against this monster."

"But, you teammate has all the weapons." Kin sighed as her two other teammates already had ran off to kill the dragon.

"Actually, Naruto made me a lot more similar bowguns to the new one she gave me and she showed me how to use sealing scrolls so I have now several bowguns as well as ammo we could use…" Sakura looked over the landscape and noticed some rocks, though not high, near the dragon. "Let's go over there for cover and give them back up. I'll show you all how to use the bowguns there." The others nodded and head that way as the man ran after the other close rangers.

"Hey! Wait up!" The man shouted as Naruto launched several spiked with the fling of her fists and straight into the Teostra's horn and made the beast roar in pain before charging and everyone spilt to dodge the beasts attack.

"How many hits did you get in before both you and that beast ended up here?" Naruto asked, pulling out her yo-yos.

"A damage, mainly on the bottom of the body. I was following it into a new area when suddenly this happened." The man sighed before both hunters saw the beast began flexing its wings and moving its jaw some. "Move back! It's out to set off an explosion!" Everyone jumped back a good ways before red sparks came off its fangs and suddenly the air lit up and exploded around.

"That was close."Kiba sighed, shock that Naruto had been telling the truth as Gaara hand put up a sand wall to keep the blast off of them.

"Sabaku Kyu!" Gaara shouted as the sand wrapped around the beasts right front leg and wing, "Sabaku Soko!" Gaara crushed his hand for the sand to crush the leg and part where the wing connected for the back for Gaara to be shocked when the beast got free, though it's leg was crushed and wing got torn off. Then the Teostra turned to the side Gaara was on and opened its mouth nfor flames to shoot out.

"Yesh! Sasuke! I think we found your cousin!" Kiba shouted as they all stood behind Gaara's wall of sand that block the flamethrower.

"Yeah… Very funny." Sasuke sighed as Dosu and zaku from Oto chuckle.

"Roooar!" The beast stopped it attacked when several shells went into its side and Gaara dropped his sand wall for the group to see Kabuto's team, Kin, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura using bowguns to attack from afar.

"Good work!" Naruto shouted before using her yo-yo weapons to wrap around the beasts horns and swing up and get above the beast and land on its head and grabbed its horns as the large beast trashed around, trying to get her off. However, it fell over when Gaara used his sand control abilities to yank its back right leg to the side and everyone took advantage to jump the beast as the group with bowguns went for the beast's head. Sasuke broke his longsword while slamming it into the Teostra's chest, but the attack did its job as well as Chouji and Shikamaru braking it's rib cage and making its lungs collapsed with a hammer and lance and the beast died.

"Damn… That's the fastest I seen a Teostra go down." The male hunter sighed while pulling his horn like weapon on his back.

"Sorry, Naruto…" Sasuke sighed, somewhat sad his sword was broken. He really liked that sword.

"Eh, don't worry. I'll make you a new one with the supplies from this extra hunt and the Jhen Mohran we killed… After I fix the browless dude's sword as he kept bugging me while doing the finishing touches on your personal armor."

"Browless?" The mystery hunter asked, confused before yelping as he hit the ground as Futeki was sitting on top of him.

"Futeki, get off him… I know you like doing that, but we were talking." Naruto sighed as the man got up, but the dragon kept its front paws on the man's shoulder, yet the man stood there as if there wasn't at least a dragon with the weight of a horse or more leaning on him.

"It's alright, Naru-chan. I haven't seen ya in a month or so as well as Futeki, so he just missed me." The man petted Futeki's muzzle when the wyvern had lean its over the man's shoulder."So, you finished with the quest you took up?"

"No…" Naruto sighed. "The Kushala Daora is currently hiding, probably still freaked out with ending up in another world… Though, it could have also found a nice home within this desert with all the wind here." Naruto said while checking the Teostra. "Hmm. Oh, this is a good kill. He's in prime health! I bet the meat from him will taste delicious!"

"Oh… Wait? What?" The man shouted in shock, catching what Naruto said. "What do you mean another world?"

"Yeah, monsters have been ending up in this monster-less world." Naruto said though still focusing on checking and assessing the fur and scales of the beast they just killed. "Ironically, I found out I was born in this world."

"H-How can you be so calm?" The man shouted, though the ninja around him was wondering how the heck was the guy freaking out now as he just fought and help killed a huge lion-dragon beast.

"I've been here for a bit, so it's not as shocking. Plus, the Chief at Konoha where I found was my birthplace gave me a good job deal which allows me to hunt the monsters appearing here and keep a good pay with the promise of no complaints when I find a way to return back to our world. I also have been training my two teammates on my ninja team to be monster hunters to continue on the missions when I return back to our world." Naruto then glared at the man. "But, seriously, you have been taking that long to locate this guy?"

"Uh…" The man flinched and looked away while scratching the back of his head. "It kept changing locations and I finally caught up with it at the Volcano."

"…No… You were just too scared to take it on at either any swamps or desserts thanks to the fear of the herbivores and smaller carnivores." The man flinched and his head dropped in a depression as Naruto shook her head. "It's amazing you will take on an elder dragon, but you run away from small beasts like Geoprey."

"Naru-chan…" The man whined.

"Wait… Naruto, this guy is afraid of beasts like those lizard ones that attacked us when we found you?" Sasuke asked, now thinking this guy was lame for that.

"Yeah… But, when I found him back when we were younger where he barely survived being chased by the "Prey" predators and also some had the bad luck to be on the bad sides of herbivores as he managed to get badly injured by a Kelbi before, which is a deer like monster." Everyone, even the far attacking group that had come up, sweated at the embarrassed guy. "But, serious, even without the heavy armor you where, you can easily dodge those low level hunts with ease and kill them."

"…" Sakura let out a sigh. "Hey, Naruto, who is this anyways?" She wondered who this guy was as this is only the second hunter she met, Naruto being the first. "You sure know a lot about him."

"Yeah, because he's my fiancé," Naruto said while pulling out a carving knife. "Now, aren't you guys and gals going to help me carve this so I can cook the meat for celebrating another good hunt… Huh? Why are all your jaws dropped?" Naruto asked as her lover also pulled out a carving knife, though sighing as he understood the others shock. Naruto could be quite dense at times.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"…Uh… What the heck are you cooking, Naruto?" Kakashi as well as Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were wide eyed as they watched Naruto stand on a large turning gritting spilt and walking backwards to keep a large slab of meat over a fire her lover was fanning to keep hot as the other Genin now Jônin sat around and was enjoying the fact it seemed many of the villages decided last minute a good amount of the Genin were not ready to be Chûnin after the Teostra incident earlier in the day and the villages were embarrassed by how some of their Genin acted.

"Teostra meat. The thigh to be precise." Naruto sighed, just calmly walking as if she was doing something normal.

"My! What a youthful student, you have, Kakashi!" Gai chimed. "He is training while preparing food!"

"Eh.. You're weird… How is cooking meat training? I just learned this from the Lynians who I have a good deal of friends from back when I lived isolated. They are a lot smaller then some of their kills, so they made this kind of spilt to cook them." Naruto frowned while her sensei sweated.

"Hey, Naruto, you're saying that you been doing missions hunting down monsters similar to what we faced, right?" Ino asked as Naruto turned around to face her, keeping the meat going at the same time.

"Hai. The Hokage is the only one other than Sakura and Sasuke who before actually knew of my profession and since he noticed people requesting missions of beasts similar to what I explained was in my world before, he decided to give me those missions and I let Sakura and Sasuke join me."

"Wait… I haven't heard anything of this." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Because we don't really see you as our sensei still," Kakashi sweated as Naruto did a back flip and began hand walking.

"Naruto, stop showing off." Sasuke tiredly sighed, wondering how Naruto could still have so much energy after killing a Jhen Mohran and a Teostra. He was dead tired.

"I'm not showing off… Just switched limbs to keep from getting a cramp." Naruto explained as she noticed the meat was done. "Oie! Done!" Naruto hoped off as the sensei gapped when the other hunter lifted the large slab of meat on the rod off the spilt with only on hand and put it on a large plate.

"Oh! Can I get the first slice!" Chouji chimed as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Heh… Is it alright for us to eat that meat?" Ino asked, somewhat fearful of eating the meat of a monster.

"Yeah. Sure, many hunters don't bother eating the meat of their predator kills, but other people often eat Teostra meat in special cuisine dishes. It also has a lot of healthy minerals normal meats don't have thanks to the Teostra eating coal in volcanic areas to keep its fire aura up." Naruto chimed while slicing off slices of the meat which the others took to eat for their dinner.

"I see.. Well, I guess I could try some, though I am on a diet." Ino instantly found herself under Naruto heated glare. "What?"

"Ino, let me talk to you about something Naruto taught me about diets." Sakura chimed in a panic, dragging Ino away before she could see Naruto's wrath against stupid diets. She told Naruto of some of the diets she did and got quite a speech from the hunter thanks to that.

"So, how did the exam go?" Asuma asked Shikamaru, wondering how his team did.

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru said with a frown. "Though, we managed to become Jônin."

"Yeah! We're Jônin, too!" Kiba chimed, though drooling with his puppy pal on his head as they both got a big piece of meat.

"Hai! Gai-sensei! My teammates and I have also become Jônin!" Lee chimed before TenTen yanked him down with Neji as they wanted to relax some without Lee shouting.

"Wait, so what about you, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at his students. He did not want to be stuck with all the bills for nothing.

"We are Jônin as well. Though, it doesn't matter to me." Naruto sighed after the celebration's main meal piece was handed out and now Naruto and the other hunter had their portions and Naruto was sitting between her lover's legs, being short enough to not be in the way of him eating, though he was still wearing his helmet.

"Wait, who are you?" Kurenai asked, getting a strange since of familiarity from the hunter.

"I'm Naruto's fiancé…" The hunter shyly said, seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

"Naruto, you're too young to marry." Kakashi glared at Naruto, wondering what kind of idiot is helping Naruto pull this prank.

"No, I ain't. I'm eighteen." Naruto said as everyone saw her plate was already clean and she got some more meat which was placed in her reach. "Just because I stay in this form all the time doesn't mean I am this age." All four Jônin sensei sweated, not understanding what she meant. "But, want some meat?"

"…Well, why not." Kakashi sighed, deciding to enjoy the free meal with the other three sensei before they have to treat their senseis to their own celebration later and teach them all new jutsu.

-Monster-Monster-Monster-

"So, Naruto, you were telling the truth about being a hunter of monsters, so I owe you an apology." Kiba chimed as the new Konoha Jônin, though not official yet, were heading home together as the Genin who failed to impress went home early since they now knew most of them were not becoming Chûnin.

"No need…" Naruto sighed. "Seeing is believing."

"Yeah…" Sakura frowned, remembering the time of the Gaiprey and Gaidrome. "But… Naruto, you're boyfriend is rude, he hasn't told us his name yet." Sakura glared at the still armored man. None of the group got to see him out of it as he seemed to refused to take it off except alone or with Naruto. It was like Kakashi and his stupid face mask.

"Huh? I did? I'm sorry!" The hunter bowed in apology. "I-I'm not so good at speaking with other people."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, wondering what Naruto saw in this loser. Even though the guy defeated a large wyvern with him, he was really meek and seemed to have hardly any back bone and scared of small beasts as Akamaru stared him when he barked. 'I don't why, but I had a bad feeling since we gotten back in Fire Country.' Sasuke pondered if this "fiancé" of Naruto was the cause or not.

"Huh? Zabuza, why are you doing out here?" Kakashi asked as everyone looked ahead to see the former Kiri missing-nin and Haku on the trail before them.

"Kakashi, how the heck did your Genin catch this damn cat named Tora?" Zabuza groaned as the now possibly once Genin chuckled, knowing of the annoying cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"It got outside the village, so they decided to give us the mission as it was closer to the Wind Country boarder." Haku explained, hoping his master would not skin the cat.

"Oh, you're in luck, browless. I finished your sword while away." Naruto pulled out her scroll and opened it some to summon out a large cleaver blade much like what Zabuza had before, but it had a darker blue hue to the metal and the hilt seemed to be made out of some kind of carved crystal. "I added the hilt after the Jhen Mohran that a large group of us took down, so no matter what you cut into, your hilt will actually absorb the impact and make it easier for you to keep a hold on your hilt."

"Heh. Finally, you finished this thing." Zabuza chimed while putting the sword back on the holder on his back, where it belonged.

"Hmph! Sorry if I don't exactly have the best smithing supplies for my style of blacksmithing." Naruto snorted, giving a glare as Zabuza backed off, already having been the receiving end of her wrath before.

"Naruto-sama, thank you for repairing Zabuza-sama's sword." Haku bowed.

"Eh. No problem… I broke it by mistake, so we're ev-" Naruto was interrupted as a sudden wind storm engulfed the area.

"What the heck? Where did this come from?" Ino shouted before they all heard a roar and saw a large metal dragon land before them. "Nani? Another one?"

"Heh! Now you show yourself! This time for sure will finally get this fight really going!" Naruto chimed, charging towards the dragon.

"Naruto?" Sakura shouted though shocked when the still unnamed hunter held her back.

"That's the Kushala Daosa she had a quest on to kill… And the same dragon made a promise to kill several years ago before we met sensei." The man sighed as everyone looked at him. "It's a fight she wants to do on her own."

"So, you're saying that's the dragon Naruto was after when we met her?" Sasuke asked only for Naruto and the dragon to stop as they noticed themselves fazing. "Naruto? Huh?" The group noticed a strange ripple of light suddenly shot across the ground before the ground shook and they began phasing as well. The dragon let out a roar before it and the group completely phased out as well as other creatures except normal animals within a good radius the ripple of light went through dying before reaching any human settlements.

* * *

Endnote-Hope you liked this chapter! And Happy New Years again!


	5. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This story is up for rewrite proposal. I have the summary of the rewrite down below and if you, the fans like it, I will rewrite it. If you guys and gals don't like the summary, I will put the story up for adoption and those wanting to adopt will be able to with sending me a PM with a summary of where you are going to take it.

Here is the summary of the rewrite of Monster Hunter Ninja:

Being a Hunter is simple for Naruto, who has lived his whole within the hunter grounds of the world he came to known as home. Being a ninja... Not so much. However, he now has to deal with being a ninja with waking up as a kid the same name as him with fainting in a ruin while doing a hunt, yet the kid he woke up as is a newbie ninja. Worse, even though he "understands" the language they are speaking, it does not click into his head, making it hard for him to try and figure out what is going on. However, the two other new ninja of the team realizes his new issues, but they also become his allies with finding Naruto isn't the only one teleport to this odd world as monsters from the world Naruto knows now are starting to roam the lands. Though, Naruto begins to wonder what happened to the guy that was originally in his shoes and ponders exactly how he got in this problem as it might answer how to solve Konoha's monster problem. That is if he can survive teaching two ninja to be hunters and try to convey his messages of advice without sounding like an idiot.


End file.
